El Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Esta es la historia de Yuto Amakawa, como el super sayajin lengedario mas poderoso que existe, acompañado por las personas mas importantes en su gran aventura, que tendra muchos altibajos que superara con su apoyo y motivacion. P.S: Si tiene ideas para el futuro de la historia dejenlas en los comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Repito omamori himari no me pertenece como tampoco los personajes de dragon ball que aparezcan en la historia, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Este será una prueba ya que quiero sacarme una espina por este anime, el protagonista nuevamente dejando mucho que desear, es por eso que decidi hacer un fanfic, de esta historia.

Puntos importantes, yuto será el super sayajin legendario por lo cual le pondré el poder del broly canon o el no canon, dependiendo de lo que digan ustedes, será el poder que tendrá, segundo yuto no será distraído, sabrá cuando una chica gusta de el, como también cuando no, tres obviamente no tendrá alergia a los gatos y cuatro y más importante habrá harem OBVIEAMENTE SI, habrá lemon OBVIAMENTE SI, todos mis fanfics son de harem lemon, que me los curro muy bien, sin más espero su opinión y espero les guste este primer capítulo.

 **Capítulo 1: El Poder Legendario se Manifiesta**

Un grupo de sayajin se encontraba conquistando otro planeta para un tirano llamado freezer, el cual gobernaba casi todos los planetas del universo, solo quedando por debajo que su hermano mayor cooler.

El grupo de sayajin estaba en proceso de conquista del planeta Meat, cosa extraña ya que dicho planeta no tenia nada tan interesante, para que el emperador freezer quiera conquistarlo, pero el grupo de sayajin no cuestionaba nada.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas el grupo de sayajin termino de exterminar a toda la población del plante y estaban listos para irse, de no ser de por cuatro soldados de su emperador comenzando a atacarlos sin piedad matando a tres de los cuatro solo quedando en pie la única sayajin femenina en el equipo.

La sayajin era de cabello corto, de pie clara manchada de sangre por la pelea, unos ojos purpura intensos que miraban con un odio a sus atacantes, que aún no entendía porque los atacaban –"dodoria ¿porque nos hacen esto?" – Pregunto fasha que era la única que se encontraba de pie con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo –"él porque es sencillo, esto nos lo ordeno el gran freezer aunque tú no lo creas." – Respondió dodoria riéndose de la sayajin –"MALDITOS." – grito fasha mientras reunia todo su poder para un último ataque, fasha lanzo una poderosa bola de energía contra dodoria y sus soldados, los cuales simplemente se cubrieron.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOM.**

Una fuerte explosión que levanto mucho polvo y humo no los dejo ver absolutamente nada, Fasha con las energías que tenía como pudo llego a su nave y se fue del planeta meat.

 **N/A: Lo siguiente que pasa aquí es lo mismo, bardock llega derrota a los soldados pero, luego es derrotado fácilmente por dodoria.**

Fasha llego al planeta vegeta apenas consiente por la pérdida de sangre por sus heridas, la sayajin bajo de su nave y se dirigió a la sala de incubación donde se encontraba su hijo, del cual se preocupaba mucho a excepción de su compañero y líder bardock que no le importaba nada de su hijo por ser un guerrero de clase baja al tener un poder de pelea de dos.

Fasha por puro instinto encendió su rastreador el cual tenía una pequeña rajadura a pesar de la golpiza que recibió por parte de dodoria y sus soldados, al momento que el rastreador comenzó a escanear el poder de pelea de su hijo, veía impactada como el poder de pelea de su hijo crecía y crecía sin parar, hasta que su rastreador se detuvo cuando mostro un número que la dejo impactada y notoriamente orgullosa, el rastreador mostraba un poder de pelea de 15000 unidades y ese poder superaba por mucho al del rey vegeta.

Por suerte logro escuchar que mandarían al hijo de su líder al planeta tierra, por su bajo poder de pelea, asi que fasha no perdió tiempo y tomo a su hijo, regreso a su nave y fijo las coordenadas de la tierra y despego junto a su hijo –"yo lo entrenare para que en un futuro, puedas derrotar al traidor de freezer y vengar a toda nuestra raza, tengo toda mi fe en ti, mi hijo Yuto." – decía Fasha quedando inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

 **N/A: Aquí todo pasa igual, bardock siendo el único que se revela contra freezer siendo eliminado por una super nova de freezer que también termina destruyendo el planeta vegeta.**

La nave de fasha llevaba ya una semana de estar en a la tierra, la sayajin aún seguía inconsciente mientras la nave estaba en modo automático y supervivencia, colocándole una mascarilla a la sayajin para que se mantuviera con vida.

 **Salto de Tiempo Un Mes**

Un mes de viaje transcurrió y la nave finalmente llegaba a su destino el planeta tierra, la nave entro en la atmosfera del planeta haciendo que cambiara un poco de dirección, dirigiéndose a uno de los pueblos rurales del país Japón.

La nave colisiono entre unas montañas, asustando a todos los animales y algunos demonios que vivían en el pequeño pueblo.

Un hombre con ropas tradicionales de un samurái pasaba por el lugar, el cual tuvo que cambiar su rumbo al escuchar tan estrepitoso estruendo, cuando llego al lugar le sorprendió ver un cráter enorme, en el cual se encontraba una nave esférica pequeña.

El hombre se sorprendió de ver dentro de la nave a una mujer inconsciente y a un bebe de cabello negro largo adentro, el hombre se acercó la nave, cuando estaba por tocarla la compuerta se abrió sola, pero la mujer ni el niño salían.

El hombre cargo a la mujer y puso al bebe en una canasta que traía en la espalda y se la llevo a su hogar.

 **Salto de Tiempo 4 Años Después**

De la llegada de la mujer sayajin y el bebe han pasado cuatro años, donde para el pobre hombre llamado Amakawa, causarle muchos problemas.

En el primer año vivir con fasha y el bebe era muy complicado ya que la sayajin era demasiado violenta y muy inhumanamente fuerte, pero el bebe era cosa aparte, el niño era tranquilo.

Al segundo año todo mejoro fasha se acostumbró a vivir con el hombre comenzando a verlo como una futura pareja, para poder criar bien al yuto de dos años que ya comenzaba a mostrar un la agresividad característica de los sayajin.

Al tercer año fasha comenzó a entrenar a yuto recomendación dada, por su en ese entonces su esposo, ya que el le dijo que debía esperar a que el niño creciera lo suficiente para poder soportar su entrenamiento.

Por lo cual llegamos al cuarto año donde fasha entrenaba a su hijo como era costumbre, la última vez que midió su poder de pelea fue el año anterior, donde su rastreador estallo al rebasar a las 25000 unidades de poder.

En sus entrenamientos también fasha aumento su poder de pelea a 10000 quedando aún muy por debajo de su hijo.

El pequeño yuto conoció en esos dos años a una gatita de color blanco de ojos purpura y una niña de su misma edad de cabellera negra, ojos negros y una luna en su frente, hasta que llego ese fatídico día.

 **Tiempo Actual**

Se podía ver a una sangrante y agonizante fasha en el suelo debido a su atacante que no era otro más que dodoria, que por asares del destino llego a la tierra, la sayajin peleo con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil dodoria volvió a vencerla sin problema alguno.

Lo único que le importaba era que su hijo yuto estaría a salvo ya que permanecía escondido, dodoria se lanzó contra fasha para matarla, pero el pequeño yuto salió de su escondite dándole una patada en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse en algunos árboles.

Dodoria salió de entre los arboles con una vena punzante en su frente –"maldito, maldito, MALDITOOOOOOOO." – rugió dodoria cargando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano, la cual lanzo contra yuto el cual se quedó inmóvil por el ataque.

Fasha con todas sus fuerzas se colocó frente a yuto para recibir el ataque, el cual dio de lleno en fasha mientras se generaba una gran explosión que hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

Cuando el polvo y humo se disipo se veía a fasha tirada en el suelo, mirando al cielo, mientras frente suyo se encontraba yuto viendo con horror a su madre que apenas se mantenía con vida –"tú no puedes morir hijo, tú debes cumplir con el objetivo de tu madre y vengar a toda tu raza, sé que podrás hacerlo hijo mío, eres el sayajin más fuerte de la historia vive y cuando llegue el momento vénganos." – termino de decir fasha muriendo dejando al pequeño sayajin estático en su lugar.

Por otro lado dodoria se regocijaba de a ver eliminado a la sayajin que se le escapo, hasta que detecto un poder de pelea que comenzaba a aumentar desmesuradamente, rápidamente volteo a ver al pequeño sayajin el cual temblaba, mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado por un aura verde, que su cabello se erizara y que sus ojos perdieran sus pupilas dejándolos totalmente en blanco –" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" –** rugió el pequeño sayajin disparando un pilar de luz verde.

Para este momento el rastreador de dodoria estallo mientras comenzaba a retroceder aterrorizado, ya que su rastreador nuevo estallo, al llegar al límite de los 100000.

 **Planeta del Dios Destructor**

En un planeta ubicado en el extremo del universo, se encontraba un ser de piel azul y cabello blanco, con un aro en el cuello y un báculo en su mano, wiss sintió esa chispa de poder y tomando su báculo, vio de que se trataba se impresiono un poco de que un niño expulsara tal poder, pero al darse cuenta de que era un sayajin por su cola sonrió –"esto es interesante al parecer bills-sama tendrá a un oponente digno y puede que yo lo ayude para que sea un buen oponente para bills-sama." – decía el ángel que se ponía en marcha para la tierra.

 **La Tierra**

En la tierra se encontraba el pequeño pero poderoso niño ver con ese ojo en blanco a dodoria –"imposible ningun sayajin debería tener ese poder a no ser, que este niño sayajin sea, eso a lo que tanto le teme el señor freezer, este sayajin es el legendario super sayajin." – dijo dodoria antes de ser borrado por un ataque de energía del niño.

Después de eso el niño cayo inconsciente por el hecho de que su cuerpo era demasiado joven para soportar tal monstruoso poder.

Wiss llego y con su báculo toco al niño sayajin, haciendo un clon idéntico para que nadie sospechara nada de que ya no estaba, con eso el ángel se llevó al niño para darle un entrenamiento para convertirlo en el oponente digno de su dios destructor.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia y posiblemente incluya a un personaje que me recomendaron a la androide 21.**

 **Aclarando esta historia se centrara en la saga z y super por lo que la aparición de wiss ahora tiene su razón.**

 **Lo más importante quiero que elijan que nivel de broly quieren que tenga yuto, el poder del broly canon, creado por akira o el poder del broly no canon creado por toei, espero su elección.**

 **También les diré que si este proyecto es apoyado, hare lo mismo con date a life y infite stratos con esta misma fórmula, espero y dejen sus opiniones.**

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball z, Omamori Himari sus historias ni personajes me pertenecen, a excepción de esta historia que si me pertenece.

Antes de empezar agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de checar la historia y darme el visto bueno, por eso aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, punto importante, no voy a detallar todo el entrenamiento de yuto, voy a hacer saltos de tiempo mostrando lo más importante de cada año de entrenamiento.

 **Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

Anteriormente yuto despertó su poder legendario al presenciar la muerte de su madre, frente a dodoria, la ira dentro del niño sayajin fue tanta que logro despertar un poder descomunal, que se sintió hasta los confines más alejados del universos, avisándole a todo ser en el universo que un guerrero sin precedentes apareció y que cambiara el destino de muchos.

Wiss apareció en el planeta de bills, con yuto aun inconsciente después de liberar una cantidad enorme de poder –"este niño estuvo a punto de estallar al liberar todo ese poder, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado podrá usarlo sin temor a explotar al liberar tanta energía." – decía wiss mientras veía al niño que aun dormía.

 **Dos Horas Después**

Dos horas después yuto despertó completamente desorientado, ya que no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba –"¿Dónde estoy?" – Preguntaba yuto a nadie en específico mientras seguía observando su entorno –"veo que ya despertaste" – dijo una voz que alerto a yuto poniéndolo alerta mientras daba la vuelta para ver a aquel ser de piel azul y cabello blanco –"¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy?" – Preguntaba yuto mientras retrocedía un poco –"tranquilo niño no te are daño y para responder a tus preguntas mi nombre es wiss y estas en el planeta del dios destructor bills-sama." – respondió wiss con una voz amable y tranquila, yuto se tranquilizó un poco –"¿Por qué me trajo aquí wiss-san?" – pregunto yuto un tanto preocupado –"bueno veras te traje por dos razones, una tienes un poder tan enorme que estuvo a punto de hacerte explotar llevándote la tierra junto contigo y la segunda es para darte un entrenamiento adecuado para que puedas usar ese poder sin problemas." – respondió wiss sorprendiendo al niño.

Luego de eso a yuto comenzaron a llegar sus recuerdos del momento en el que su madre dio su vida para protegerlo, para después despertar todo ese poder y luego caer inconsciente, al recibir esos recuerdos yuto comenzó a llorar, mientras se iba enfureciendo nuevamente a la vez que su poder comenzaba a aumentar de nuevo –"calma niño sé que estas triste y enojado pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada te pregunto ¿Qué aras cuando tengas más poder?" – Pregunto con seriedad al niño –"planeo vengar a mi madre y a mi raza al ser asesinados por ese tirano de freezer del cual tanto hablaba mi madre." – Respondió yuto con odio en sus palabras –"está bien pero te diré algo no te digo que no vengues, simplemente no dejes que el odio se apodere de ti, de ser así te convertirás en alguien peligroso y muy destructivo." – Decía wiss serio a un yuto que analizaba lo que wiss le decía –"usted tiene razón wiss-san pero este odio no desaparecer hasta que no aniquile a freezer con mis propias manos, asi como el aniquilo a todos los sayajin." – Dijo yuto con seriedad y un muy notorio odio en sus palabras –"bien pero antes debes saber, que aún no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, solo despertaste el 10%, estás dispuesto a pasar por un infierno de entrenamiento y volver poderoso el más poderoso del universo." – Decía wiss con mucha seriedad –"estoy dispuesto a pasar por cualquier entrenamiento con tal de volverme más fuerte." – Dijo yuto con mucha determinación –"bien empecemos entonces." – dijo wiss comenzando el entrenamiento infernal del pequeño sayajin legendario.

 **Salto de tiempo 12 Años Después**

Han pasado doce años de entrenamientos infernales por los cuales ha sido sometido por wiss, el cual siempre hace que el joven sayajin llegue a sus límites carnales y mentales.

Ahora vemos a yuto tirado en el pasto del planeta mientras tomaba un respiro del entrenamiento, el cual ha dado resultados satisfactorios, el cuerpo de yuto se desarrolló impresionantemente teniendo su cuerpo completamente musculoso y tonificado, su poder era tan descomunal que en ocasiones ponía en problemas a wiss, pero al utilizar el 5% de su poder derrotaba al sayajin sin problemas –"es increíble lo que el entrenamiento que wiss-san ha hecho en mi, madre siempre me decía que era poderoso pero no que eran tan poderoso." – decía yuto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar cómo comenzó su entrenamiento

 **Flas Back Primer Año de Entrenamiento**

 _En el primer año wiss sometió a yuto a un entrenamiento de control de ki y resistencia dando vueltas al planeta con una pesa super pesada, mientras el camino tras el pequeño sayajin desaparecía al pasar cierto tiempo y recordaba perfectamente lo que wiss le dijo antes de empezar –"yuto-kun asegúrate de acostumbrarte al peso radio o de lo contrario cuando el suelo desaparezca caerás al espacio y te perderás sin que nadie se de cuenta." – dijo wiss con una sonrisa que aterro completamente al niño._

 _Todo el primer año de entrenamiento yuto hizo lo mismo, con un mayor peso cada que se acostumbraba aumentando notoriamente su resistencia física._

 _ **Segundo Año de Entrenamiento**_

 _En segundo año comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento de yuto ya que wiss comenzó a entrenarlo en el área del combate, el pequeño sayajin intentaba golpear a wiss pero le era imposible debido a la abismal diferencia de poder y experiencia._

 _Tanta era la frustración en yuto que comenzó a liberar cada vez más y más poder –"lo hace muy bien yuto-kun continúe así." – decía wiss mientras yuto seguía atacándolo mientras sus poderes seguían aumentando sin parar._

 _De un momento a otro el cabello de yuto se erizo mientras aún se mantenía negro mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos con la pupila negra, mientras era rodeado por un aura verde muy poderosa –"impresionante no es la transformación del super sayajin pero desprende un poder enorme." – se decía wiss en sus adentros mientras miraba la perturbada transformación de yuto._

 _Yuto se lanzó contra wiss nuevamente haciendo que wiss usara su bastón para defenderse de los ataques de yuto los cuales llevaban una gran cantidad de ira en cada golpe._

 _Todo ese año wiss entreno a yuto para que controlara completamente la transformación que el denomino como el super sayajin de la ira, dicho entrenamiento para el pequeño sayajin fue un infierno total, ya que fue forzado a mantener ese estado en todo momento, solo exceptuando cuando dormia._

 _ **Tercer Año de Entrenamiento**_

 _En el tercer año de entrenamiento wiss aumento el entrenamiento infernal de yuto para que lograra alcanzar la verdadera transformación del super sayajin, pero al pequeño yuto le era casi imposible, ya que cuando estaba cerca de transformarse caía agotado en el suelo, ya que el consumo de energía de la transformación era enorme._

 _Wiss sabía que a yuto le hacía falta un pequeño empujón para lograr transformarse definitivamente –"yuto si no eres capaz de transformarte en super sayajin jamás serás capaz de vencer a freezer, el te aplastara como aplasto a toda tu raza." – decía wiss a yuto que comenzaba a enojarse mientras entraba en el super sayajin de la ira y se lanzaba a atacar a wiss._

 _Wiss ladeo la cabeza para después darle una fuerte patada a yuto mándalo a volar y que rebotara barias veces en el suelo, mientras quedaba boca abajo mientras intentaba levantarse –"maldición por más que intento no puedo lograrlo, no puedo transformarme en un super sayajin." – decía yuto mientras comenzaba a reincorporarse mientras la sombra bajo del comenzaba a emanar un destello dorado._

 _Del cielo comenzaban a caer rayos que dejaban cráteres en el suelo mientras yuto se incorporaba mientras comenzaba a emanar unos destellos dorados, mientras su cabello se erguía y baja continuamente –"_ _ **HAAAAAAAA" –**_ _rugió yuto generando una poderosa explosión de luz dorada que se expandió enormemente._

 _Cuando la explosión paso en el centro de un enorme cráter se encontraba yuto transformado en super sayajin expulsando una cantidad de poder descomunal._

 _Los siguientes años los entrenamientos fueron aumentando de intensidad donde yuto logro conseguir todas la variantes del super sayajin, logrando el super sayajin 2 y el super sayajin 3, sin perder energía cada que pelea y que su cuerpo tampoco sufriera dicho desgaste._

 _Yuto los últimos dos años de entrenamiento logro despertar el poder del super sayajin legendario y controlar ese poder le fue casi imposible ya que lo hacía perder la cordura haciéndolo incapaz de distinguir quien era su enemigo y su amigo, pero con la ayuda de wiss yuto logro controlar a la perfección la transformación del super sayajin legendario._

 _El doceavo año de entrenamiento yuto obtuvo las transformación del super sayajin dios rojo y azul, como también logrando algo impensable y más por decir imposible, yuto logro combinar las dos transformaciones divinas con el super sayajin legendario, dejándolo muy por encima del poder de bills, pero siempre por debajo de wiss, ya que para superar al ángel guardián del dios destructor le hace falta una brecha interminable._

 _ **Fin Flash Back Tiempo Actual**_

Actualmente yuto aún se encontraba recostado en el césped mientras terminaba de procesar todo lo que paso todos esos doce años, ahora podía cumplir la petición de su madre, vengar a toda la raza de los sayajin derrotando a freezer.

Yuto se levantó al sentir a wiss al lado suyo –"bueno yuto-kun estos doce años de entrenamiento usted ha avanzado a pasos agigantados, pero es momento de que usted vuelva a la tierra ya que el clon que deje en su lugar está por desaparecer y si eso pasa se armara un caos al ser alguien falso." – Decía wiss sonriendo mientras yuto asentía –"es cierto tengo que regresar a la aldea hace mucho no veo a Himari ni a Kuesu, pero antes de irme me gustaría tener una pelea con usted, ya que dudo que en la tierra haya alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme un combate entretenido." – pidió yuto a lo que wiss sonrió –"con mucho gusto yuto-kun es más estaba aquí para proponerle lo mismo." – dijo wiss sonriendo.

Yuto se levantó y se alejó un poco de wiss para comenzar la pelea –"bien wiss-san comenzare con todo desde el principio." – Dijo yuto mientras era cubierto con un aura verde –"me ofendería si no lo hiciera yuto-kun" – dijo wiss aun sonriendo –"bien comencemos **HAAAAAAAAA." –** rugio finalmente haciendo que estallara una cúpula de energía verde y azul.

Cuando la cúpula dejo ver a yuto su a paraciencia era muy intimidante ya que tenía la misma complexión muscular del super sayajin legendario, con la diferencia que su cabello no era verde, sino azul y el aura era una combinación de verde y azul -"impresionante yuto-kun su nivel de poder es impresionante." – decía wiss felicitando a su pupilo.

 **N/A: Poner en esta parte el nuevo tema de broly, para que sientan el mismo sentimiento que yo cuando escribo las partes de pelea.**

Yuto se lanzo contra wiss con una velocidad monstruosa, haciendo que wiss se cubriera con su brazo, mientras era empujado por medio planeta hasta estamparse en un árbol enorme –"no esta nada mal yuto-kun pero aun no es suficiente." – dijo wiss haciendo retroceder a yuto con una bola energía que lo hizo atravesar también medio planeta por el poder descomunal del ataque de wiss.

Yuto se detuvo mientras resistía el ataque –" **HAAAAAAA** " – rugio yuto haciendo estallar la bola de energía, mientras se lanzaba contra wiss con mayor velocidad, mientras wiss hacia lo mismo.

En pocos segundos yuto y wiss intercambiaban golpes y patadas que eran cubiertos por el otro, mientras comenzaban a crear cráteres en todo el planeta por la cantidad descomunal de poder que expulsaba cada onda de choque –"esto es emocionante wiss-san." – Decía yuto mientras comenzaba hacer que wiss retrocediera –"tiene razón yuto-kun es emocionante." – decía wiss mientras infligía más resistencia siendo inamovible para yuto.

Sorpresivamente yuto pudo conectarle un rodillazo en el estómago a wiss doblegándolo un poco –" **CAÑON BORRADOR" –** rugió yuto disparándole a wiss una enorme bola de energía a wiss –"bueno hay que subir un poco la intensidad." – decía wiss mientras usaba el diez por ciento de su poder destruyendo fácilmente el ataque de yuto.

Yuto veía eso con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro –"impresionante destruyo mi ataque como si nada, al parecer que sea más fuerte que bills-sama no quiere decir que pueda hacerle frente a wiss-san, nuestra diferencia de poder aun es abismal, pero eso lo hace más interesante." – decía yuto mientras se encendía en su aura y se lanzaba contra wiss.

Por otro lado wiss ahora se mantenía impasible esperando el ataque de yuto, el mencionado apareció frente a wiss soltando un golpe que el ángel bloqueo con una mano como si nada –"es usted muy fuerte yuto-kun pero aún le hace falta mucho para poder superarme." – Decía wiss con una sonrisa –"lose wiss-san pero eso lo hace más emocionante, el hecho de que algún dia podre superarlo." – decía yuto mientras intentaba dar otro golpe pero fue detenido del mismo modo por wiss que aún se encontraba tranquilo.

Yuto arremetió con todo contra wiss, pero el angel aun bloqueaba sus golpes sin dificultad alguna –"bien llego la hora de probar un nuevo ataque." – decía yuto mientras se elevaba en el cielo mientras comenzaba a comprimirse un contorno de energía verde hasta comprimirse en una pequeña chispa de energía –" **OMEGA CAÑON" –** dijo yuto mientras lanzaba la pequeña chispa de energía –"no sé qué intenta hacer pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados." – decía wiss mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de energía contra la pequeña chispa de energía.

Cuando el ataque de wiss colisiono con la chispa de energía de yuto, la bola de energía creció bestialmente, siendo ahora de un tamaño y poder descomunal que hizo retroceder el ataque de un impresionado wiss –"impresionante esa técnica tiene un poder enorme pero ahora no es suficiente." – decía wiss mientras usaba el quince por ciento de su poder haciendo que ambos ataques se cancelaran mutuamente.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La enorme explosión no se hizo esperar, haciendo temblar todo el planeta mientras yuto veía eso con una sonrisa en el rostro –"al final ni eso funciono, wiss-san aun esta fuera de alcance." – Decía yuto que aún se encontraba viendo el humo que genero la explosión –"asi es yuto-kun aún le falta mucho para poder superarme, durante toda la pelea solo use el 15% de mi poder." – Dijo wiss sonriendo –"bueno en ese caso me rindo." – Dijo yuto regresando a la normalidad –"sabia decisión yuto-kun." – dijo wiss volviendo a comprimir su poder.

La pelea entre maestro y alumno termino en la aplastante derrota de yuto que a pesar de usar todo su poder no pudo hacer que el ángel guardián usara siquiera la cuarta parte de su poder –"bueno yuto-kun como le había dicho tiene que regresar a la tierra y tomar el lugar del clon antes de que desaparezca." – Dijo wiss con una sonrisa –"lo entiendo wiss-san y me gustó mucho estar aquí este tiempo y gracias por entrenarme en todo este tiempo." – Decía yuto mientras hacia una reverencia –"bien hay que irnos entonces." – dijo tomando el hombro de yuto y ponerse en marcha a la tierra nuevamente.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 2 si fue corto, pero es porque no quiero hacer capítulos tan largos, no digo que habrá capítulos largos porque si los habrá.**

 **Ahora este yuto tiene el mismo nivel de poder del broly canon, con alguno que otro cambio, como el hecho de agregarle el super sayajin 2, 3 y las transformaciones divinas junto al super sayajin legendario.**

 **Por lo cual no digan que el poder que le puso es incongruente, ya que recuerden que el poder del super sayajin legendario hasta donde se sabe no tiene limite y solo puede usarle lo que el cuerpo pueda resistir.**

 **Si están preocupados porque me cague en la historia de dragon ball z no se preocupen, yuto no ara cambios significativos en la historia, solo un poco, ya que no quiero que aparezca algun fan demasiado fan de dicha saga, espero sepan respetar eso ya que no quiero insultos injustificados y sin fundamentos en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora voy a nombrar al harem de yuto: Himari, Kuesu, Shizuku, Rinko, Lislet, androide 18 y finalmente androide 21 (de esta personaje no se mucho ya que no he jugado el modo historia del dragon ball figtherz, asi que no será tan poderosa, quizás mas poderosa que 18 pero ya veremos mas adelante)**

 **Si tienen alguna chica que quieran ver en el harem pueden dejar su sugerencia en los comentarios por ahora me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 3: Comienza la Aventura


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball, z, super ni Omamori Himari me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Luego de una larga pausa he decidido traer el tercer capítulo de esta historia que está teniendo una buena aceptación así que sin más relleno comencemos.

 **Capítulo 3: Comienza La Aventura**

 _Finalmente el sayajin legendario yuto termino su entrenamiento con wiss y ahora se dirigían rumbo a la tierra, para que el joven sayajin pueda incorporarse nuevamente a su vida en la tierra, que aventuras le esperan al sayajin, bueno sea lo que sea no será nada que no pueda controlar._

Un destello blanco surcaba los confines del espacio en dirección al planeta tierra destino del joven sayajin que era acompañado por su maestro el ángel guardián wiss –"¿Cuánto falta para llegas wiss-san?" – preguntaba yuto impaciente por llegar a la tierra –"llegaremos en unos quince minutos aproximadamente, ya que nos estamos acercando a la vía láctea de allí serán otros cinco minutos más." – respondió wiss que en estos doce años le tomo mucho aprecio al joven sayajin –"¿wiss-san con respecto al clon que está en la tierra, no habrá algún problema al haber dos yo?" – Pregunto nuevamente yuto con un toque de nerviosismo –"no te preocupes yuto-kun cuando lleguemos a donde está tu clon, solo tienes que tocarlo para que se una a ti y sus memorias se transferirán a ti y los que vivieron con ese clon, lo olvidaran y creerán que nunca te fuiste." – respondió wiss con simpleza relajando a yuto.

Después de la breve charla entre maestro y discípulo el viaje se redujo a un silencio tranquilo entre ambos.

 **Quince Minutos Después**

Wiss y yuto se detuvieron cerca de la atmosfera observando el paisaje del planeta –"cuanto tiempo ha pasado, este sentimiento es raro pero agradable es como si el planeta la cantara a una parte de mi sangre." - decía yuto serenamente con una sonrisa nostálgica -"eso es por tu parte terrícola yuto-kun esa parte reacciona a tu hogar." – decía wiss haciendo entender al sayajin que estaba ansioso por recomenzar su vida.

Sin esperar más wiss y yuto se dirigieron donde sentía la firma de energía del clon yuto y por lo que parecía el clon después del asesinato de su madre fasha no se puso a entrenar ni un poco.

 **Ciudad Noihara**

Wiss y yuto aparecieron frente a la casa donde actualmente vivía su clon mientras desconocía muchas cosas, como porque vivía aquí y no en la aldea, donde estaba su padre esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del sayajin y esperaba que al asimilar a su clon sus dudas se perdieran.

 **Ding Dong**

El sonar del timbre se escuchó por toda la casa –"voy." – Dijo una voz femenina dentro de la casa, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel abrió la puerta llevándose una enorme sorpresa –"KYAAAAAA." – Grito la joven mientras caía de espaldas, yuto se movió rápidamente atrapándola antes de que cayera –"quien lo viera yuto-kun todo un conquistador." – Decía wiss jocosamente al sayajin que se sonrojo por eso –"no diga eso wiss-san, creo que la mate de un susto." – decía yuto que no veía que la chica fuera a despertar a la brevedad, pero si se dio cuenta que era una joven muy hermosa, no muy voluptuosa pero si bien desarrollada para su edad.

Yuto la cargo y la llevo a dentro de la casa, yuto se sentó en el sofá colocando la cabeza de la chica en su regazo para que no se incomodara, del segundo piso bajo el otro yuto fijándose rápidamente en su versión real –"¿Quién eres tú y porque te pareces a mí?" – pregunto el clon señalando acusadoramente con su dedo.

La joven de pelo castaño comenzó a despertar notando que estaba acostada sobre algo no muy suave pero si cómodo, al abrir los ojos se fijó en que estaba acostada en las piernas de su amigo de toda la vida y amor secreto, pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, rápidamente se recompuso y se dio cuenta que había dos yutos y estuvo al borde del desmayo nuevamente.

El yuto original se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su clon –"llego la hora de que seamos un solo ser." – decía el yuto original mientras se seguía acercando a su clon, el cual hacia lo mismo para encontrarse con su original, el yuto original coloco una mano en el hombro del clon y este comenzó a convertirse en partículas de energía que se fundían con el original bajo la atónita mirada de la joven que no podía no gritar por el shock.

Cuando todo termino solo quedaba un yuto en la sala –"con todo eso ha pasado en mi ausencia." – decía yuto que vio todos los recuerdos de su clon, como si hubiera sido obra de magia Rinko había olvidado todo acerca del clon, antes de que pudiera decir algo yuto la abrazo sonrojándola en extremo –"yuto que haces." – Decía Rinko muy sonrojada –"sé que es repentino pero gracias por cuidar de mi todos estos años." – Decía yuto mientras seguía abrasando a Rinko mientras se grababa en su memoria el aroma de su amiga –"para eso están los amigos no." – decía Rinko que se decido a disfrutar del abrazo.

Pocos minutos después se separaron –"espérame aquí tengo que ir a despedirme de alguien." – dijo yuto saliendo de la casa para fijarse en su maestro el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –"al parecer le fue muy bien yuto-kun." – Decía wiss jocosamente –"así es, oiga wiss-san antes de que se vaya podría darme una armadura sayajin." – Pedía yuto mientras hacia una reverencia –"será un placer yuto-kun." – decía wiss mientras apuntaba al sayajin con su bastón.

 **POOOOF**

De una bola de humo salió el sayajin con una vestimenta diferente que consistía en una armadura sayajin negra sin hombreras, unos brazaletes que cubrían todo el antebrazo, un pantalón de expandes purpura con un fajón marrón en la cintura terminando con unas botas negras –"gracias wiss-san es perfecta." – Decía yuto mientras se veía atentamente –"no fue nada yuto-kun, bueno debo retirarme, nos volveremos muy pronto." – decía wiss golpeando dos veces el suelo con su bastón para salir disparado al cielo.

 **N/A: La vestimenta de yuto es la misma que tiene broly en la película nueva.**

 **Al Día Siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente yuto se levantó temprano para llegar a tiempo a su primer día de clases oficial –"menos más que la masa muscular de mi clon se desarrolló decentemente o de lo contrario ni de broma entraría en esto." – decía yuto colocándose una camisa manga larga y un pantalón negro con zapatos a juego

Yuto salio y espero a rinko ya que según su clon iban al instituto juntos diez minutos después rinko salio de la casa comenzando a caminar al instituto –"ahora que me doy cuenta yuto desde cuando haces ejercicio." – decía rinko un poco sonrojada al ver los músculos remarcados por la ropa del sayajin –"es un secreto." – dijo yuto con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco más rinko.

El sayajin se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un ki moderadamente alto frente a ellos sobre un muro –" _según mis recuerdos ella es Himari-chan" –_ se decía en sus adentros yuto que veía fijamente a la chica de cabello negro, piel clara, ojos purpura y un uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo vino y una falda negra.

La chica se movió rápidamente abrazándose al tonificado brazo del sayajin –"ha pasado mucho tiempo joven amo y en todo este tiempo se ha puesto muy guapo." – Decía la chica mientras le lamia el cuello y oreja a yuto –"oigan no sean indecentes." – Dijo rinko jalando a yuto mientras se iban dejando atrás a la chica que sonreía pícaramente –"sin duda el joven amo expulsa una energía colosal y atrayente." – decía la chica yéndose.

 **Instituto**

En el salón rinko se mostraba notablemente molesta y muy celosa –" _quien se cree esa tipa, yuto es mío_." – se decía a si misma mientras volteaba a ver al sayajin que estaba viendo distraídamente por la venta –" _al parecer himari-chan no sabe nada del clon y lo que es más importante himari-chan sí que se volvió hermosa." –_ se decía el sayajin en sus adentros mientras rinko lo miraba con sospechas.

El maestro no se hizo esperar poniendo orden en la clase –"bien jóvenes no es normal que recibamos alumnos nuevos ya iniciadas las clases." – decía el maestro ex pectando a todos los alumnos ya que la los hombres querían que fueran una chica hermosa y las mujeres un chico guapo –"ven pasa." – instruyo el maestro haciendo pasar a himari sorprendiendo de a todos los hombres –"muchos gusto soy Noihara Himari espero poder llevaros bien con todos vosotros." – decía himari en un tono antiguo que le daba un toque de clase.

 **N/A: Todos los de himari serán así, ya que estoy usando a la himari del manga, no la versión del anime.**

 **1 Hora Después**

La clase había terminado y yuto se iba a almorzar pero fue detenido Rinko –"yuto ven conmigo tenemos que hablar." – Dijo rinko aterrando a yuto ya que debido a los recuerdos de su clon rinko después de esa frase y conversación terminaba con un buen golpe –"está bien." – dijo el sayajin nervioso.

 **Azotea del Instituto**

En la azotea del instituto estaban rinko y yuto hablando –"ya habla de donde conoces a esa chica." – Decía rinko apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo –"te lo digo es la primera vez que la veo." – Dijo yuto con un poco de nervios –"pues a mí no me parece, no parecía desagradarte todo lo que te estaba haciendo hoy más temprano." – decía rinko a un apuntándole acusadoramente –"un momento ya entiendo todo, estas celosa rinko." – decía yuto haciendo sonrojar muchísimo a rinko –"y..y…yo celosa por favor." – decía rinko dándole la espalda a yuto para que no viera el sonrojo atómico que tenía en el rostro.

Sin que se percatasen su conversación era escuchada por himari que estaba sentada en un tanque de agua.

Las puertas se abrieron abruptamente mostrando a un estudiante que tenía la piel azul oscuro y seis pares de patas tras su espalda –"rinko hazte a un lado." – Decía yuto que se enrollo las mangas para pelear –"yuto." – dijo rinko que vio la expresión seria y contundente del sayajin.

El ser se lanzó contra yuto lanzando cortes con sus patas filosas que yuto evadía sin problemas para darle un golpe con la palma en el pecho al ser haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar incrustado en la pared -¿Qué demonios eres?" – Pregunto el sayajin seriamente –"porque voy a responder algo que deberías saber cazador de demonios amakawa." – Dijo el ser que salía de la pared –"no sé de qué me hablas, pero si no sales del cuerpo de ese humano te are polvo junto con él." – dijo yuto serio al ser que rápidamente se dio a conocer como un tipo de araña humanoide de color verde –"esa es tu verdadera apariencia si que eres repugnante." – Decía yuto que se asqueaba con lo que estaba viendo –"cierra la boca cazador de demonios." – dijo el demonio lanzándose de frente contra el sayajin.

Yuto se movió a una velocidad un poco mayor que la del demonio incrustándole un golpe en la cabeza destrozándosela por completo mientras lo que quedaba del cuerpo del demonio se convertía en polvo y si disipaba con el aire –"va era un debilucho no me sirvió ni para calentar." – dijo yuto con decepción al ver como acabo con lo que sea que haya sido eso con un solo golpe.

Rinko en vez de estar asustado tenia estrellitas en los ojos al ver a su amigo de la infancia protegerla –"rinko no te paso nada." – Decía yuto que se acercaba a la castaña –"si estoy bien no te preocupes, hay que ir a clases." – decía rinko llevándose de la mano al sayajin.

Mientras sobre el tanque de agua se encontraba himari con los ojos como platos –"el joven amo el golpe que dio no fue un golpe ordinario, ese golpe tenía tanta fuerza como para tumbar un montaña y su velocidad fue irreal, el joven amo será un cazador de demonios aterrador." – decía himari que también se retiraba.

 **En Clases**

En la clases himari se la pasaba llamándole la atención a yuto bajo la mirada atónita, indignada y celosa de rinko –"bueno ya basta te desafío si te gano te alejaras de nuestras vidas." – Retaba rinko a himari –"oye rinko tranquila, toma las cosas con calma." – Decía yuto tratando de hacer razonar a su amiga –"déjela joven amo yo acepto vuestro desafío." – dijo himari con tranquilidad.

 **Cancha**

En la cancha más específicamente en la pista de carreras se encontraba todo el instituto ya que su mejor atleta iba a competir contra la chica nueva –"primer desafío carrera de cuatrocientos metros." – dijo rinko con decisión himari simplemente asintió.

 **BANG**

La pistola de aire sonó y rinko salio disparado a una buena velocidad, mientras himari la dejaba aventajarse, doscientos metros después himari salio trotando alcanzando fácilmente a rinko, sonriéndole mientras aumentaba la velocidad dejándola atrás fácilmente –"enserio rinko creíste que vencerías a alguien con velocidad sobre humana." – decía yuto en voz baja mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En el dojo se encontraban todos nuevamente ya que rinko y himari se enfrentaría en una pelea de karate –"segundo desafío un encuentro de muerte súbita." – decía rinko mientras himari simplemente asentía.

 **AJIME**

Dijo el réferi, al momento que rinko se lanzó contra himari, tomándola del brazo para rápidamente infligir fuerza y tratar de azotar a himari en el suelo, himari se recuperó rápidamente para caer de pie y tirar del brazo del rinko estrellándola en la lona perdiendo la pelea –"enserio creías que vencerías a alguien con reflejos y fuerza sobra humana." – decía yuto con otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

En el mismo dojo rinko y himari se enfrentarían en una pelea de kendo –"pelea de muerte súbita un punto para ganar." – dijo rinko a lo que himari simplemente asintió.

 **AJIME**

Rinko se lanzó nuevamente contra himari, pero con la diferencia que esta vez himari le dio una paliza con su espada de kendo a rinko dejándola viendo estrellitas y con los ojos en espiral –"enserio rinko creías que vencerías a alguien que ha entrenado toda su vida con una espada." – decía yuto con la gota de sudor máxima en la nuca.

 **Tres Horas Después**

Tres horas de desafíos después que se resumía en la humillación total de parte de himari a rinko, la cual no pudo vencer a himari ni una sola vez –"ya vez no tienes la fuerza para estar con el joven amo y apoyarlo en su destino." – decía himari mientras se retiraba, rinko se puso de pie enojada –"TU QUE VAS A SABER SOLO ERES UNA INVASORA EN NUESTRAS VIDAS." – Grito rinko enojada –"RINKO." – grito yuto llamándole la atención a la castaña que vio la expresión de disgusto y decepción en el sayajin.

 **20 Minutos Después**

Yuto buscaba a himari por todos lados hasta que la encontró sobre el tanque de agua en la azotea –"sabes no te tomes tan enserio lo que dijo rinko, simplemente esta abrumada por que la venciste en todo." – Decía yuto que se encontraba apoyado en la pared –"eso no me importa en lo más mínimo joven amopero para usted yo soy una invasora." – Diciendo lo último en un susurro que yuto escucho –"para nada, eres muy importante para mí, ya que has estado conmigo desde que era un niño." – Decía yuto con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro –"en ese caso joven amo, quiero que me atrape." – dijo himari mientras saltaba del tanque, siendo atrapada por yuto.

Así la aventura de yuto comenzó que le deparara al sayajin mas adelante en su aventura, o será abrumado por esta, todo eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo tres y mañana subiré el capitulo cuatro y el viernes actualizare dragon ball dxd y posiblemente el sábado siguiente actualice la historia que tengo con date a live.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá la primera loli del harem de yuto la segunda ya sabran cual es y si es la demonio kitsune del arco final, por ahora me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 4: Sayajin vs Demonio de Agua


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball, z, super ni Omamori himari me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Luego del apoyo del capítulo anterior aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro de El Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario y espero que le den el mismo apoyo, sin más relleno cancerígeno comencemos con el cap.

 **Capítulo 4: Sayajin vs Demonio de Agua**

Era de noche en la ciudad Noihara y en los confines más apartados de la ciudad, se podía ver un pequeño bosque con árboles muy frondosos en el cual había un pequeño claro donde se encontraba una gran roca y encima de la misma una pequeña niña que no pasaría los diez años de cabellera verde y ojos rojos –" **sabes lo que está en juego ahora que el sucesor de los cazadores amakawa ha comenzado a matar demonios." –** Decía una voz distorsionada entre la obscuridad del bosque –"si lo tengo en cuenta -nano-." – Dijo la niña que tenía una expresión estoica en el rostro –" **entonces te enviaremos ti a que lo elimines antes de que se convierta en una amenaza inminente para nosotros." –** Decía otra voz en la obscuridad –"si me are cargo -nano-." – Dijo nuevamente la niña sin expresión aparente **–"entonces shizuku es tu responsabilidad eliminar al cazador de demonios amakawa antes de que sea una amenaza." –** Dijo otra voz en la obscuridad –"si yo me encargare -nano-." – dijo shizuku monótonamente con una mirada sin brillo.

 **Residencia Amakawa**

Yuto se encontraba recostado en su habitación meditando todo lo que paso en el día, pudo reincorporarse a su vida en la tierra, volvió a ver a himari después de doce años de verla –"en todo este tiempo no creí que himari-chan se volvería tan hermosa." – decía yuto que recordaba la voluptuosa figura de la nekomata y su actitud un poco libertina y coqueta.

Lo que el sayajin desconocía era que himari lo estaba viendo y escuchando desde la venta en su forma de gatita blanca, con sigilo himari entro mientras comenzaba a deslizarse entre las sabanas para quedar en el pecho del azabache, himari asomo la cabeza asombrando en sobre manera a yuto ya que no se percató en ningún momento de ella –"así que a él joven amo le parezco hermosa." – decía himari pícaramente mientras lamia el cuello de yuto -¿Cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta?" – Pregunto yuto a himari que sonrió astutamente –"soy una gatita así que entrar y salir de un lugar sin hacer ruido es como quitarle un dulce a un niño." – decía himari acomodándose en el pecho del sayajin.

 **N/A: Un pequeño paréntesis aquí amigos míos, este yuto no tiene el amuleto que lo protegía de los demonios** **teniendo en cuenta lo poderoso que es este yuto sayajin hipotético, con eso aclarado prosigamos.**

Sin más palabras sayajin y nekomata se dejaron llevar por el sueño durmiéndose abrazados disfrutando del calor del otro.

 **Siguiente Día**

El sol salía mientras se colaba por las ranuras de las cortinas mostrando a la pareja de sayajin y nekomata dormir plácidamente, yuto se movió un poco haciendo que su mano tomara inconscientemente uno de los pechos de himari –"desde cuando el despertador es suave." – Decía en voz baja yuto mientras presionaba un poco más –"jhmm." – Gimió suavemente himari al sentir ese tacto en su pecho -"espera ningún despertador hace ese tipo de sonidos." – Decía yuto despertándose percatándose que lo que estaba tocando era el pecho de himari –"maldición si himari-chan despierta se enojara, pero se siente bien tocarla es muy suave." – decía yuto lo último en un pequeño susurro.

Yuto comenzó a retirar su mano del pecho de himari a regañadientes ya que le gustaba la sensación del pecho en su mano –"joven amo le gustan los pechos de una jovencita." – Decía himari que en todo momento estuvo despierta en todo momento –"hi…himari-chan desde cuando estas despierta." – decía yuto nervioso a himari que se le encimo –"desde hace unos diez minutos, para verlo como se deleitaba tocándome joven amo." – Decía himari con una voz seductora –"me encantaría pero tenemos que levantarnos ya que si rinko nos ve así." – decía yuto notablemente aterrado –"que voy a hacer si los veo como yuto." – decía rinko desde la puerta con un aura negra que reflejaba los celos a flor de piel en la castaña.

Los siguientes minutos se resumieron en gritos totalmente varoniles salir de la residencia.

 **Varias Horas Después**

Varias horas más tarde yuto, rinko y himari se encontraban en el centro comercial comprándole ropa a himari ya que solo suele usar su típico kimono blanco y el uniforme del instituto –"bien himari-chan estamos aquí para conseguirte ropa nueva." – decía rinko que miraba todas las tiendas de ropa –"pero me siento cómoda con mis vestimentas habituales." – decía himari que estaba demasiado apegada al sayajin –"himari-chan tus vestimentas habituales no están mal, pero nunca está de más tener más opciones en cuanto a cambio de ropas se trata, además himari-chan es normal para ustedes las chicas comprar ropa." – Decía yuto con un sonrisa haciendo recapacitar un poco a la nekomata –"si el joven amo lo dice entonces comprare ropa nueva." – Decía himari con una nueva emoción –"tu no compraras nada himari-chan yo lo are, tu solo dime que te gusta y lo comprare." – dijo yuto comenzando a caminar.

 **Dentro de la Tienda**

Estando en la tienda hicieron que himari se probara de todo tipo de ropa, incluido los trajes de baño y era en lo que estaban esperando a que himari terminara de probarse el traje de baño que le dieron –"este ya es el cuarto y todos le han quedado bien, demasiado bien." – Decía rinko celosa de que himari tuviera un cuerpo más sexy que ella –"no importa le comprare todos los que se ha probado ya." – decía yuto con tenue sonrojo.

Himari salio del vestidor, con un bikini rosa de dos piezas remarcando los pechos copa D de la nekomata y las piernas fuertes y torneadas de la misma, rinko al verla tenía la cara tan roja por los celos, mientras en la mente de yuto pasaba lo siguiente –" _ **ES BELLISIMA**_ **" –** se decía a sí mismo el sayajin viendo a himari de pies a cabeza, himari sonrió al obtener la expresión que quería del sayajin –"llevare este." – Dijo himari lindamente –"no himari-chan te llevaras todos los trajes de baño que te probaste." - dijo yuto sonriendo.

Pocos minutos después himari se encontraba esperando a yuto y himari que se encontraban pagando los trajes de baño, yuto al verla se le acerco –"oye himari-chan sabes que nos faltó comprarte un vestido." – decía yuto mientras tomaba la mano de himari, sacándole un sonrojo.

Yuto llevo a himari por toda la tienda para que pudiera encontrar algo que le gustara y viendo que himari no podía encontrar nada, decidió ayudarle un poco –"himari-chan porque no te pruebas ese vestido." – decía yuto mientras señalaba un vestido blanco de una sola pieza –"claro joven amo." – dijo himari tomando del brazo al sayajin metiéndolo junto con ella al vestidor.

Dentro del vestidor yuto se encontraba en un enorme predicamento enorme ya que se encontraba apoyado en la pared del vestidor por himari –"de que se trata esto himari-chan." – decía yuto notablemente nervioso –"como vera joven amo, yo solo uso mis kimonos por lo cual no sé cómo poner otro tipo de ropa que no sea un kimono." – Decía himari seductoramente –"sé que no es cierto lo que dices himari-chan pero está bien te ayudare." – dijo yuto que puso llave en la puerta del vestidor para que nadie más entrara.

 **N/A: a ver, a ver esto que pongo aquí me hubiera gustado que pasara en el anime, pero sabemos lo que pasa cuando el protagonista es demasiado denso o más específicamente un princesa, por eso hice esta historia y verán que este yuto tendrá momentos así con todo su harem.**

Yuto comenzó a quitarle el kimono con cuidado a himari para no arruinarlo, dejando a la nekomata en sostén y bragas –" _control yuto control." –_ se repetía mentalmente yuto para no hacer una barbaridad ene se momento –"bien himari-chan levanta los brazos." – dijo yuto para que himari asintiera levantando los brazos acrecentando un poco más sus pechos.

Yuto le puso el vestido rápidamente para que la situación actual no siguiera evolucionando –"listo himari-chan." – dijo yuto viendo a himari de pies a cabeza –"me veo bien joven amo." – decía himari que daba leves vueltas para que el sayajin la viera –"si te ves muy bien himari-chan." – Dijo yuto con una sonrisa –"bien entonces llevare este." – Dijo himari sonriendo también –"así sin más, vas a llevar ese." - dijo yuto confundido –"si este vestido es especial ya que es el primero que me compra el joven amo, por eso no necesito nada más que esto." – Dijo con una linda sonrisa –"bien en ese caso deberíamos salir si queremos llegar a la playa antes del mediodía." – dijo yuto que salio primero para no levantar sospechas.

Shizuku todo momento estuvo espiándolos sin problemas, ya que según sus deducciones no la pudieron detectar, lo que la demonio de agua desconocía era que yuto la había percibido desde hace mucho, pero el sayajin al no considerarla una amenaza no la confronto.

 **En la Playa**

Una hora después yuto, himari y rinko llegaron a la playa –"buenos chicas hay que cambiarnos." – decía yuto que fue a buscar los vestidores para poder cambiarse.

Minutos después himari y rinko ya tenían puesto sus trajes de baño –"porque yuto no ha regresado." – Decía rinko un poco preocupada –"tranquila rinko el joven amo ya aparecerá." – dijo himari con suma tranquilidad.

De la nada se empezaron a escuchar chillidos de parte de muchas chicas, himari y rinko quisieron ver a que se debía todo el alboroto y se llevaron una enorme y muy grata sorpresa, yuto venía con solo un short dejando ver lo extraordinariamente construido que tenía el cuerpo el sayajin.

Rinko estaba totalmente shock ya que ella nunca se percató que su amigo de la infancia tuviera tan extraordinario físico y podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a mojarse, haciendo que rápidamente se lanzara al agua para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Himari por otro lado a pesar de tener una actitud coqueta y firme no pudo evitar el sonrojo atómico que tenía en el rostro, mientras comenzaba a pensar que hacer a su amo, su pareja no es una mala idea –"el joven amo y yo como pareja, pues no me parece una mala idea." – Decía himari que sonreía pervertida mente –"himari-chan porque no has entrado al agua." – Decía yuto mientras sacaba a himari de sus maquinaciones –"este como le digo." – decía himari ahora sonrojada pero por la vergüenza –"le tienes miedo al agua cierto, es normal los gatos le temen al agua." – decía yuto tocando una fibra sensible en la nekomata –"no sea tonto joven amo, yo no le temo al agua." – decía himari cruzando los brazos mientras hacia un tierno puchero –"bueno entonces entremos." – dijo yuto que tomo la mano himari para meterla al agua.

Yuto entro al agua mientras himari se quedaba en la orilla con la cara azul –"no que no tenías miedo al agua himari-chan." – Decía yuto jocosamente molestando un poco a himari –"ya vera joven amo." – dijo himari saltando para caerle encima al sayajin el cual se quitó, haciendo que himari cayera de panza en el agua, comenzó a chapotear –"joven amo." – Decía himari entre chapoteos –"himari-chan porque no intentas ponerte de pie." – dijo yuto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Himari se levantó dejando ver que el agua solo le llegaba a la cintura –"joven amo eso no se hace." – Decía himari indignada –"oh vamos ve el lado bueno ya superaste el miedo al agua del océano." – decía yuto con inocencia recibiendo un pequeño puntapié en el rodilla por parte de himari que tenía un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Mientras en la playa se encontraba shizuku terminando su quinto raspado –"tienes agallas para venir a un lugar con tanta agua como este cazador de demonios –nano-." – decía shizuku mientras se retiraba del lugar y daba inicio a su casería.

Por otra parte rinko se encontraba notablemente celosa y frustrada de que himari se llevara toda la atención del sayajin, ya que aún no podía quitarse de la mente aquel abrazo que le dio hace dos días –"estoy perdiendo terreno." – decía rinko deprimida.

 **N/A: Les aseguro que habrán momentos entre yuto y rinko eso no lo duden, ya que me voy a tomar muy enserio el desarrollo de la relación de yuto con su harem y las más difíciles van a ser la androide 18 y 21 pero ya veré como le hago.**

 **Con Yuto y Himari**

Yuto y himari seguían nadando juntos ignorando completamente el peligro que estaban a punto de experimentar –"te diviertes himari-chan." – Decía yuto mientras mantenía a himari cerca tomándola por la cintura –"si joven amo, me divierto mucho." – Dijo himari con una pequeña sonrisa que la hacían ver hermosa –"lo recuerdas cierto solíamos jugar así cuando era un niño." – decía yuto mientras abrazaba un poco más a himari –"joven amo entonces usted recuerda todo, desde que vivía en el pueblo." – Decía himari mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarse del cuello del sayajin –"si lo recuerdo todo himari-chan, no creías que nunca te olvidaría cierto." – Decía yuto con una voz serena –"nunca lo creí, siempre supe que usted nunca me olvidaría." – decía himari que comenzaba a acercarse al rostro del sayajin.

La pareja estaba a punto de besarse cuando himari fue jalada desde abajo por shizuku –"himari-chan." – dijo preocupado yuto sumergiéndose para salvar a himari, cuando la encontró vio que era jalada por una niña, yuto se movió rápidamente tomando a himari de la mano y generando una pequeña onda de choque pudo librarla del agarre de shizuku.

Yuto y himari salieron a tomar aire –"joven amo que sucedió, que era lo que me estaba tratando de ahogar." – Decía himari atónita –"no lo sé pero se metió con la chica equivocada." – dijo yuto volviendo a sumergirse encontrándose con shizuku que ahora tenía el cabello más largo y su mirada mucho más fría que antes.

Shizuku formo tentáculos de agua que lanzo contra yuto el cual a pesar de estar bajo el agua podía esquivarlos sin problema alguno –"este cazador es peligroso." – decía shizuku que comenzó a crear una enorme cúpula de agua en sus manos.

Himari se sumergió para ver cómo se encontraba el sayajin ya que llevaba más de cinco minutos bajo el agua y no salía y cuando entro fue atacada por una cúpula de agua que se acercaba a ella a una buena velocidad, yuto se colocó frente a ella quedando encerrado los dos dentro de la cúpula de agua –"este cazador pretendía recibir el ataque por ese demonio –nano-." – decía shizuku incrédula mientras incrementaba la presión dentro de la cúpula dejándolos inconscientes.

 **N/A: Eso es normal que suceda si se está bajo el agua, quedar inconsciente cuando el oxígeno se termina.**

 **Cueva Oculta**

En una cueva oculta comenzaron a despertar yuto y himari –"demonios eso si me tomo por sorpresa." – decía yuto que se reincorporaba –"joven amo esa chica es un demonio." – decía himari que también se reincorporaba –"si me di cuenta." – decía yuto serio mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar –"va a matarla joven amo." – Decía himari seria –"ya te lo había dicho himari-chan no me interesa en lo más mínimo ser un cazador de demonios, eso es algo muy banal para mí." – decía yuto serio de convertirse en algo que consideraba insignificante.

Shizuku apareció frente a ambos mientras se mantenía de pie sobre el agua –"cazador de demonios amakawa te asesinare –nano-." – Dijo shizuku mientras su cabello volvía a alargarse y sus ojos se tornaran más fríos –"himari-chan déjame esto a mí." – decía yuto en voz de mando mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a shizuku.

Shizuku creo barios torbellinos de agua que lanzo contra yuto el cual al expulsar un poco de ki los destruyo sin problema alguno –"imposible destruyo mis torbellinos, pero no importa te convertiré en pedazos." – decía shizuku congelando muchas gotas de agua convirtiéndolas en dagas de hielo que lanzo contra yuto.

Antes de que las dagas de hielo llegaran con el sayajin fueron destrozadas por la defensa natural –"deberías rendirte no me podrás vencer ya que no hay forma de que puedas romper mi defensa natural." – Sentencio yuto con una voz contundente –"no me rendiré tu como cazador de demonios eres una amenaza para nosotros, no te dejare con vida para que destruyas a nuestra raza, ya que no sabes lo que se siente que te lleven al borde de la extinción." – Decía shizuku fríamente algo que no tuvo que decir –" **DICES QUE NO SE LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE LLEVEN A TU RAZA AL BORDE DE LA EXTINCION." –** rugió yuto mientras un aura verde salio disparada de el mientras su cabello se erizaba y sus ojos se tornaban amarillos –"imposible ese poder, no se compara con nada que haya sentido antes." – decía shizuku notablemente aterrada.

Himari que se encontraba en el lugar estaba totalmente pasmada no por el hecho de ver esa enorme expulsión de energía, si no por el hecho de percibir una gran cantidad de odio en ella, pero no ninguna pizca de maldad –"no esperaba que el joven amo cargara con todo ese odio en su interior." – decía himari que le dolía ver a su amo así.

Yuto comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero ahora los pazos que daba agrietaban el suelo y que humo comenzara a salir de cada paso –" **sé exactamente lo que se siente que tu raza sea aniquilada por que la mía fue totalmente erradica de la faz del universo." –** Decía yuto que comenzaba a expulsar más poder mandando a volar todo lo que estaba cerca –"no digas tonterías humano, tu raza no está extinta que no vez a tu alrededor." – Decía shizuku creyendo que yuto se volvió completamente loco –"quien dijo que yo era un humano, te lo repetiré una vez más ríndete no quiero lastimarte." – decía yuto que comenzaba a calmarse de a poco y a regresar a su forma base –"no me retirare un cazador de demonios, siempre será un cazador –nano-." – decía shizuku que se reusaba a retirarse –"lo diré nuevamente no me interesa en lo más mínimo ser un cazador de demonios ese no es mi objetivo, mi objetivo es mucho más grande, exterminar a cierto parasito en el universo." – decía yuto sin quitar esa gélida mirada mientras recordaba a freezer.

Shizuku un poco reacia a retirarse decidió ceder el ataque por el momento –"cazador de demonios amakawa me retirare por ahora, pero te estaré vigilando si comienzas a matar demonios, te are pedazos como te lo prometí –nano-." – decía shizuku estoicamente mientras se iba del lugar dejando solos a yuto y himari.

Cuando shizuku se fue himari aprovecho para abrazarse a la espalda del sayajin que se sorprendió por eso –"himari-chan siento mucho que hayas visto eso." – Decía yuto sin voltear a ver a la nekomata –"no importa joven amo, sea lo que sea usted, estar a su lado es mi destino." – Decía himari que se abrazaba con más fuerza a la espalda del sayajin –"gracias." – dijo yuto dándose vuelta para abrazarse mejor a himari.

Ahora sin interrupciones de ningún tipo sayajin y nekomata pudieron sellar sus sentimientos con un beso.

 **En Inglaterra**

En Inglaterra una chica peli plateada sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho –"que raro porque siento que alguien me acaba de robar algo importa, lo más seguro que son solo imaginaciones mías." – decía la chica que volvía a su cacería de demonios.

 **Ciudad Noihara Bosque**

En el bosque de la ciudad estaba shizuku sentada en el mismo claro mientras por su mente y cuerpo pasaban dos cosas, el hecho que yuto dijera que no era humano y el enorme poder que desprendió cuando se enfureció –"tengo que vigilarlo de cerca –nano- pero aun que comience a cazar demonios no poder detenerlo –nano- lo que puedo hacer es tratar de hacerlo un aleado de nosotros si eso are lo convenceré de que sea un aleado nuestro –nano-." – decía shizuku mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba por el terror al presenciar tan colosal expulsión de poder.

 **Bueno aquí queda el capítulo 4 que me encanto escribir cada interacción de los personajes, este cap tuvo mucho desarrollo en la relación de yuto y himari, la que sigue posiblemente sea Kuesu o Lizet, pero dejare que ustedes escojan.**

 **Con quien quieren el siguiente desarrollo de pareja de harem:**

 **Yuto x Kuesu**

 **Yuto x liztet**

 **Yuto x rinko**

 **Yuto por shizuku**

 **Las votaciones terminaran el viernes para poder subir el capítulo el domingo.**

 **Ahora este capítulo tuvo que salir ayer pero lo que sucede es que fui a ver dragon ball super broly y necesitaba procesar bien lo que vi y fue en lo personal la mejor película de dragon ball que hay, tanto en narrativa, historia, desarrollo y animación.**

 **Bueno por ahora me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 5: La Espíritu del Te


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball, z, super ni Omamori himari me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Sé que dije el viernes pero a la mierda mientras sea una historia pequeña hasta donde cabe puedo actualizarla más seguido y eso me gusta porque puedo plasmar las ideas frescas que vaya maquinando pero sin más relleno que da cáncer comencemos con el capítulo 5.

Antes la ganadora fue Kuesu y joder arraso las votaciones ahora si el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 5: La Espíritu del Te**

Yuto y himari regresaban a la playa más apegados de lo normal y con unas pocas vendas en himari, debido que en el primer ataque de shizuku la demonio de agua le hizo algunas heridas cuando trato de ahogarla.

Con mucho cuidado yuto traía a himari cargada no porque la nekomata estuviera muy herida, sino porque el así quería hacerlo –"recuerdas himari-chan solía cargarte así cuando era más pequeño." – Decía yuto con una sonrisa –"lo recuerdo bien yuto-kun." – Decía himari mientras se acomodaba más –"dejaste de decirme amo, que con ese cambio himari-chan." – Decía yuto pícaramente –"bueno es que no se escuchaba muy bien decirle joven amo a cada momento, por eso de ahora en adelante te llamara por tu nombre yuto-kun." – dijo himari acomodándose más.

Así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la playa con rinko he irse para poder tratar mejor las heridas que tenía la nekomata.

Mientras regresaban a casa rinko no podía evitar ver las sonrisas tanto en el sayajin como en la nekomata –" _podrá ser que ya perdí mi oportunidad después de todo himari tiene mejor cuerpo que yo y es obvio que a yuto le guste más yo, pero no puedo rendirme sin hacer un último esfuerzo." –_ se decía rinko que pensaba en como poder gustarle al sayajin lo cual lo tenía muy complicado.

 **N/A: siendo sinceros rinko es la más desventajada en el harem, ya que si contamos con lizlet, Kuesu, himari y más adelante la androide 18 y 21 la tiene muy difícil.**

Yuto, himari y rinko llegaron a la casa del sayajin para comenzar a tratar bien las heridas en la nekomata –"bien himari-chan voy a poner alcohol en tus heridas y puede que duela un poco." – Decía yuto mientras mojaba un trozo de algodón –"por favor yuto-kun ya estoy grande eso no me dolerá." – decía himari un poco avergonzada **–"NYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA." –** grito himari cuando paso un poco de alcohol por la herida.

Así pasaron diez minutos donde se escuchaba por toda la casa maullidos de dolor por parte himari, mientras yuto y rinko se reían por el aspecto infantil de la nekomata.

 **Una Hora Después**

Una hora después yuto se encontraba bañándose –"hoy fue un largo día y casi arruino todo, tengo que tener cuidado cuando expulse mi poder **." –** decía yuto mientras se recargaba en la bañera.

De entre medio de las piernas del sayajin empezaban a salir algunas burbujas y sin previo aviso shizuku salio del agua entre las piernas de yuto poniéndolo nervioso –"vas a gritar primero o prefieres que te mate antes –nano-." – dijo shizuku con una mirada fría al sayajin.

Yuto salio de la bañera mientras tomaba una toalla y ponérsela en la cintura –"sigues con eso de intentar asesinarme te recomiendo que lo dejes no tienes el poder suficiente para en primer lugar intimidarme." – Decía yuto mientras se recargaba en el puerta –"no vengo a eso –nano- estoy muy consiente que no puedo matarte, estoy aquí para negociar contigo –nano-." – Decía shizuku monótonamente –"te escucho." – dijo yuto serio –"quiero hacer una alianza contigo una alianza donde nos cubramos la espalda –nano-." – Decía shizuku monótonamente -"haber en pocas palabras quieren que yo los proteja de los demás cazadores de demonios y contra algún otro demonio que los ataque a ustedes." – Decía yuto que entendía lo que quiera la demonio –"aceptas –nano-." – Decía shizuku –"está bien pero eso sí, si un demonio viene a mí con intensiones asesinas no dudare en destruirlo." – Sentencio yuto severamente –"acepto tus términos –nano- ahora puedes pasarme una toalla –nano-." – decía shizuku que intentaba cubrir su desnudes con sus manos.

Yuto salio primero para no alarmar a nadie y pocos minutos después salio shizuku a rondar por la casa.

 **Al día Siguiente**

Amanecía nuevamente en la ciudad Noihara y en la residencia del sayajin este dormía plácidamente abrazando la cintura de la nekomata, la cual tenía una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

 **N/A: Si hermanos cuando Kuesu se entere de lo que hay entre yuto y himari, será como le decimos aquí en mis honduras pelea de gatas.**

Lastimosamente el son comenzaba a hacer de las suyas entrando por las ranuras de las cortinas despertando a la pareja –"buenos días himari-chan." – Decía yuto sonriendo –"si bueno días yuto-kun." – dijo himari levemente ruborizada, ambos se dieron un rápido beso para iniciar el día.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para comenzar el día y se sorprendieron de ver la mesa lista y a rinko esperándolos –"rinko tu preparaste el desayuno."- decía yuto notablemente impresionado –"no fui yo, la mesa ya estaba lista cuando llegue." – Decía rinko que también estaba impresionada –"entonces ¿Quién preparo la mesa?" – Preguntaba himari con confusión –"fui yo –nano-." – dijo shizuku que salía de la cocina con un delantal rosa.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer disfrutando lo que cocino la demonio de agua y todo sabía muy bien –"bien entonces yo iré a asear la casa." – Decía himari que se disponía a ir –"yo ya lo hice –nano-." – Dijo shizuku con una inusual sonrisa de suficiencia –"entonces lavare la ropa." – Dijo himari con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho –"yo ya lo hice también –nano-." – Dijo shizuku igualmente con suficiencia –"en ese caso te daremos un sueldo para que hagas las tareas del hogar." – dijo himari astutamente bajándole los humos a shizuku.

 **N/A: no saben cómo espere que himari le dijera eso en el anime hubiera sido épico.**

Por otra parte rinko y yuto se atragantaron con el café que tomaban por la respuesta de himari –"bueno, bueno hay que tranquilizarnos no quiero que destrocen mi casa tan temprano." – Decía yuto que terminaba de tomarse su café –"oigan porque no vamos al nuevo café maid que acaba de abrir, sería bueno salir todos juntos." – decía rinko que esperaba en esta salida decirle lo que siente al sayajin.

 **N/A: Jeje todos saben que no será en este capítulo, este capítulo está centrado en lizlet y en desarrollar un poco más la relación entre himari y yuto, como también empezar a desarrollar el interés amoroso de shizuku en yuto.**

Yuto, himari asintieron ya que rinko siempre tenía buenas ideas para divertirse y shizuku pues seguía como estatua desde que himari le regreso el golpe.

Así la mañana pasaba con normalidad yuto pasaba salía a hacer algunos encargos con himari, mientras rinko se quedaba en la casa tratando de reactivar a shizuku que aún estaba hecha piedra.

 **Medio Día**

Al medio día todos salieron para ir al café y pasar un rato agradable y conocer un poco más a shizuku, himari iba abrazando el brazo derecho del sayajin el cual no protesto –"hay momentos para el desquite, y este es ese momento –nano-." – dijo shizuku en voz baja mientras tomaba la mano izquierda del sayajin confundiéndolo un poco –"sucede algo shizuku." – Dijo yuto a la loli peli verde –"no conozco la ciudad y no quiero perderme –nano-." – dijo shizuku volteando a ver altaneramente a himari la cual no le prestó atención ya que se encontraba en su mundo de ensueño.

Mientras un poco más atrás iba rinko con una expresión de sorpresa y celos ella desde que conoce a yuto no ha podido hacer eso y ellas recién aparecidas lo hacen como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo –"estoy perdiendo terreno, tengo que pensar en mis próximos movimientos." – decía en voz baja rinko que se llenaba de una determinación sobrehumana.

Todos llegaron al café y se sorprendieron de ver que era bastante ordenado y limpio –"vaya el lugar tiene un muy buen ambiente." – Decía yuto que miraba todo el lugar –"es cierto es un lugar agradable." – Decía himari aun abrazada al brazo del sayajin –"sean bienvenidos soy lizlet y seré su camarera mientras estén aquí." – decía lizlet con un sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

Lizlet era una chica de piel clara, con ojos azules y una cabellera rubia atada en dos coletas gemelas, bestia con una uniforme de maid azul abierto en el área del pecho, dejando una buena vista de sus pechos copa F, finalizando con unas botas negras hasta los muslos.

Lizlet llevo a nuestro héroes a su mesa donde el sayajin se le quedo viendo ya que la energía que emanaba era muy distinta a la de un humano, ya que se notaba que era superior a un humano y su energía no expulsaba nada de maldad era la energía más pura que ha sentido desde que regreso del planeta bills.

Lizlet se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, levantando la cabeza del mostrador se fijó en yuto que la veía fijamente con una expresión neutral pero muy analítica –"ese chico me está observando demasiado será que es un cazador de demonios y puedo percibir una energía enorme en él y pudo percibir un toque de odio en él." – decía lizlet que estaba nerviosa de pensar que ese odio estuviera dirigido a ella.

Yuto por otro lado observaba la actitud de la maid con los clientes y le impresionaba mucho que fuera extremadamente servicial con todos –"al parecer sabe cómo ganarse a los clientes." – decía yuto que dejaba de ver a lizlet para centrarse en himari, shizuku y rinko.

Lizlet volteo a ver de nuevo a yuto y se fijó que ya no la estaba observando ya que estaba hablando con las tres chicas que vinieron con él y se tranquilizó un poco –"no me gusta la violencia y no quiero morir, así que será mejor prevenir que lamentar." – Decía lizlet que se iba al mostrador a preparar un café al cual le proporciono un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a una persona adulta en pocos minutos –"kami-sama perdóname por esto, pero quiero seguir viviendo en paz." – decía en voz baja lizlet acercándose a la mesa de yuto.

Lizlet llego a la mesa con una dulce sonrisa –"disculpe este café es cortesía de la casa espero le guste." – Decía lizlet dejando el café en la mesa, yuto se extrañó por eso –"técnicamente no hay nada de malo, pero como que algo no cuadra." – decía yuto que miraba con extrañeza el café, shizuku fue más rápida alargando la lengua para probar el café –"el café tiene veneno –nano-." – dijo shizuku monótonamente alerta.

Himari se levantó de su silla y como por arte de magia saco su espada de la manga de su kimono –"tienes valor para intentar asesinar a yuto-kun en mi presencia." – Dijo himari mientras se lanzaba a atacar a lizlet –" **KYAAAAA NOOOO." –** grito de terror lizlet intentando escapar de himari la cual daba tajos que solo llegaban a rasgar un poco su uniforme –" **KYAAAA** mi uniforme no." – grito lizlet lanzándole una silla himari con mucha fuerza, la nekomata dio un tajo partiendo en dos la silla –"ahora es mi turno." – dijo himari lanzándose con una estocada directa al pecho de lizlet.

Lizlet dio un salto evadiendo por suerte el ataque para caerle encima a himari con un fuerte pisotón en el abdomen –"NYA DUELE." – Dijo himari sujetándose el abdomen –"lo siento mu…" – lizlet no termino de hablar ya que himari le clavo su espada entre los pechos.

Todos los que vieron eso se paralizaron al ver eso y después se desmayaron –"mooo arruinaste mi lindo uniforme." – Decía lizlet a la vez que su herida entre los pechos se cerraba solo dejando el agujero en la ropa –"¿Cómo demonios no estas muerta?" – Pregunto himari notablemente impactada –"es porque ella es un espíritu de objeto viviente que se manifiesta cien años después y la única forma de matarla es romper el objeto del cual proviene –nano-." – dijo shizuku monótonamente aterrando a lizlet.

Himari se quitó de encima a lizlet para buscar en el estante detrás del mostrador encontrando una taza de té de aspecto extranjero –"ya encontré el objeto." – Dijo himari corriendo para tomar la tasa –"KYAAAA no quiero morir." – dijo lizlet corriendo y empujando a himari haciéndola chocar de cara en el mostrador dejándola K.O.

El impacto hizo que la tasa saliera volando por los aire, lizlet se lanzó para intentar atraparla –"no quiero morir." – decía lizlet llorando en pánico ya que no iba a atrapar la tasa.

Para impresión de todos yuto se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa atrapando la tasa antes de que cayera quedando sin darse cuenta en una posición comprometedora –"rayos estuvo cerca." – dijo yuto con alivio.

Lizlet aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, hasta que decidió abrir los ojos y vio que estaba sobre alguien y vio que ese alguien tenía su taza intacta –"yaiii mi tasita no se rompió." – Decía lizlet feliz y aliviada –"puede que a ti no, pero a mi si se me rompió toda la cocina." – decía yuto con dolor en su espalda.

Lizlet lo abrazo con fuerza –"gracias, gracias, gracias." – Decía lizlet abrazando con fuerza a yuto asfixiándolo entre sus pechos –"fuffuufuf." – Trataba de decir yuto cuando por fin lizlet lo soltó –"lo siento mucho, hice lo que hice porque entre en pánico." – Decía lizlet nerviosa –"no te preocupes puedo ver que eres alguien que no les gusta lastimar a las personas." – dijo yuto levantándose.

Lizlet estaba muy feliz de seguir viva gracias a su salvador –"sabes de ahora en adelante te daré un servicio especial solo a ti y no hablo solo de café y galletas." – dijo lizlet con un tono seductor que puso nervioso al sayajin, rojas a rinko y impresionantemente a shizuku que no sabía porque se sentía así y himari, bueno himari sigue K.O.

Antes de que yuto pudiera decir o hacer algo lizlet le dio un beso casto pero sincero, dejándolo más nervioso –" _parece que reestablecer a los sayajin no es una mala idea." –_ se decía a si mismo yuto que no entendía la suerte que tenía con las mujeres.

 **Mientras en una Ciudad Vecina**

En la ciudad de al lado en el edificio más alto se encontraba viendo por la venta una chica peli plata con una luna en la frente –"muy pronto yu-chan, muy pronto nos veremos y serás mío como tiene que ser." – decía la chica que aún se encontraba viendo por la venta con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap si más cortó de lo normal, pero simplemente era para introducir a lizlet a la historia.**

 **Esta lizlet será más atrevida que la del anime y manga, ya que quiero que sea un poco más abalanzada con el sayajin.**

 **Kuesu no sé si hacerla un poco más fuerte o dejarla igual, pero eso escójanlo ustedes en los comentarios.**

 **Aquí diré algo que es de culto en los animes todo ser poderoso merece una loli, bueno este yuto merece dos, por esa razón la loli kitsune estará en el harem y puede que otra chica de Omamori himari entre en el harem creo que se llamaba ageha.**

 **Harem actualizado: Himari, Kuesu, Rinko, Lizlet, Shizuku, Ageha, Tamamo no mae, androide 18 y androide 21.**

 **Ahora aquí voy a dejar en claro cuáles serán las historias que actualizare estas siguientes semanas:**

 **La Bestia más Peligrosa**

 **El Nuevo Super Sayajin Legendario**

 **Date a Live (Remasterización)**

 **Black Lagoon**

 **El Sekiriutei mas Poderoso**

 **Sekirei z Remak**

 **Posiblemente Dragon ball dxd**

 **Ahora si me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 6: Una Visita al Antiguo Hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball, z, super ni Omamori himari me pertenecen ambas obras pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Estoy devuelta trayéndoles el capítulo seis de esta historia que es una de mis favoritas, este capítulo tocara un tema muy delicado y entrara la nueva integrante del harem para hacerle las cosas más difíciles a rinko sin más disfruten de su droga semanal y les digo que la siguiente historia en actualizar será date a live remasterización y les recomiendo darle un vistazo ya que en esa historia estoy usan al goten que tengo en la bestia más peligrosa, ahora si comencemos.

 **Capítulo 6: Visitando el Antiguo Hogar**

Han pasado tres días desde el incidente en el café maid de lizlet donde la espíritu rubia se apegó bastante al sayajin para disgusto de himari, shizuku y rinko y más específicamente la última ya que su número de rivales amorosos aumentaba cada cinco minutos haciéndole difícil declararle su amor al sayajin.

Por otra parte yuto los últimos tres días ha tenido una expresión melancólica y nostálgica en el rostro cosa que no pasó desapercibido por himari siendo esta la más cercana al pelinegro, como tampoco ha pasado desapercibido por shizuku ya que se le hacía extraño ver al sayajin de ese modo.

 **Actualidad**

Actualmente el sayajin se encontraba sentado fuera de la casa mientras veía las nubes pasar lentamente sin preocupación aparente –"parece que llego ese día." – Decía yuto a nadie en específico –"yuto-kun ¿sucede algo malo?" – Preguntaba himari que se le acerco sentándose en el regazo del sayajin –"veras himari-chan si pasa algo, pero no es nada malo, simplemente hoy se cumplen doce años del fallecimiento de mi madre y padre." – Decía yuto omitiendo la parte de que sus padres fueron asesinados por dodoria –"los extrañas cierto." – Decía himari triste por su novio –"si los extraño mucho, pero ese vacío fue levemente llenado por rinko y por ti, por eso no me sentí tan solo." – Dijo yuto contentando un poco a la nekomata –"entonces porque no vamos al pueblo a visitar la tumba de tus padres." – propuso himari haciendo reaccionar rápidamente al sayajin –"claro himari-chan es lo mejor, hay que decirle a shizuku y rinko para que vengan." – decía yuto mientras se iba a su habitación a empacar unos cuantos cambios de ropa.

 **Una Hora Después**

Una hora después yuto, himari, rinko y shizuku se encontraban a mitad del camino para llegar al pueblo Noihara –"moooo cuanto falta para llegar estoy muy cansada y también hace mucho calor." – Decía rinko mientras se intentaba refrescar con un ventilador de mano –"oh vamos rinko apenas vamos a mitad de camino." – Decía yuto más fresco que una lechuga –"los humanos tienen poca resistencia –nano-."- decía shizuku monótonamente ya que ella no sufría del calor al estar compuesta de agua en su totalidad –"si hace tiempo que no vengo al pueblo." – decía himari tranquila sin ponerle importancia al calor que hacía.

Otra hora de caminata más llegaron al pueblo Noihara y más específicamente al antiguo hogar del sayajin –"oh si el hogar de mis padres le canta a mi sangre." – decía yuto que se llenaba de muchos recuerdos buenos con sus padres hasta el fatídico día del ataque de dodoria.

 **Pocos Arboles más Lejos**

En un árbol ubicado a diez metros de la casa se encontraba un chica de tez clara, de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y un vestido de sacerdotisa blanco y rojo a juego con una boina roja en la cabeza –"elegiste el día equivocado para venir cazador de demonios amakawa, voy a disfrutar saborear tu sangre hasta la muerte." – decía la chica con una sonrisa entre sádica y excitada.

 **Con Nuestros Héroes**

Llegando a la casa se encontraron con una chica con un kimono café –"himari-sama bienvenida." – Decía la chica haciendo una reverencia –"has cuidado muy bien la casa." – Decía himari que veía en perfecto estado de la casa –"no recuerdo que ella estuviera cuando era niño." – decía yuto viendo a la chica que al verlo se lanzó a atacarlo –"tú por tu culpa himari-sama se fue de aquí." – Decía la chica casi llegando con el sayajin cuando fue frenado por un golpe en la cabeza por himari –"tranquilízate me fui porque así tenía que ser y no me arrepiento de nada." – dijo himari un tanto seria a la chica que asintió.

 **N/A: Tendrán que perdonarme pero el nombre de la cuidadora de la casa no lo recuerdo, pero entiendan no será de gran peso en la historia por lo tanto no importa tanto el nombre de ese personaje.**

Shizuku se acercó a la chica –"hay alguna forma de saber sobre los cazadores de demonios –nano-." – Dijo shizuku en su tono usual –"si en el sótano de la casa hay una pequeña biblioteca puedes buscar lo que quieras allí –"¿Cuáles son nuestros cuartos?" – Pregunto rinko ya desesperada por cargar con su equipaje –"ha cierto lo había olvidado, síganme los llevare a sus habitaciones." – dijo la chica guiando a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **Habitación de Yuto**

Yuto se encontraba acostado en el suelo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que en realidad venia –"me siento un poco saturado." – decía yuto a nadie en particular mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos –"yuto-kun estás listo." – Decía himari que aparecía en su forma de gata blanca sobre el pecho del sayajin –"si eso creo y himari-chan preferiría que te quedaras aquí ya que posiblemente termine expulsando energía nuevamente." – decía yuto preocupado de lastimar gravemente a himari si llegara a pasar eso –"yuto-kun es mi deber estar contigo en las buena y en las malas ire contigo sin importar lo que pase." – dijo himari decidida a ir con el sayajin "bien entonces vamos tenemos mucho camino que recorrer, pero antes quiero cambiarme de ropa." – dijo yuto sacando de su maleta la armadura que le hiso wiss –"¿Qué es eso yuto-kun? – pregunto con intriga la nekomata –"fue un obsequio que me dio mi madre antes de que muriera." – respondió mintiendo yuto ya que no quería decir que en verdad se lo había entregado su maestro wiss.

Pocos minutos después yuto regreso a la habitación con su armadura puesta con excepción del fajón de color verde, himari al verlo se sonrojo furiosamente ya que la armadura lo favorecía bastante, ya que se marcaban los músculos del sayajin –"listo himari-chan vámonos." – Decía yuto que salía de la habitación –"si musculos-kun, este digo yuto-kun." – decía himari aun en trance.

 **Dos Horas Después**

Dos horas de caminata después yuto y himari llegaron a un enorme claro en el bosque y en el centro habían dos lapidas, himari noto que yuto a medida que se acercaba a las lapidas comenzaba a temblar, mientras apretaba los puños para no salirse de control.

 **N/A: Para esta parte les recomiendo poner el ost bardock falls de dbs broly para que estén más en contexto con esta parte.**

Ambos se detuvieron frente a las lapidas mientras yuto se arrodillaba –"ha pasado mucho tiempo ka-san, to-san, solo quería decirles que he estado teniendo una buena vidaa pesar que no estén conmigo, me volví fuerte tan fuerte que no se lo creerían nunca." – decía yuto de forma solemne al par de lapidas, mientras himari lo veía a la distancia ya que decidió darle espacio para que pueda desahogarse –"hasta ahora todo va bien, su energía no se está saliendo de control." – decía himari analíticamente atenta del sayajin.

El sayajin seguía arrodillado –"me volví más fuerte para poder asesinarlo a él y vengar la extinción de toda nuestra raza, solo hubieran estado vivos para que vieran el enorme progreso que tuve." – Decía yuto que comenzaba a elevar su poder a medida que seguía hablando con sus padres –" **ESO ES UNA PROMESA VOY A HACER PAGAR A FREZER Y A TODA SU RAZA POR ESTO." –** rugió yuto saliendo disparado al momento un pilar de luz verde.

A medida que el pilar de luz se ampliaba la masa muscular de yuto comenzaba a incrementar, sus brazos torso, piernas cada musculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse como también su tamaño comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente, mientras sus pupilas tomaban un color amarillo brillante.

Himari tuvo que recargarse en un enorme árbol ya que la gran cantidad de poder que estaba expulsando yuto era indescriptible –"ese poder no es normal, puedo sentir como aumenta sin parar es como si no tuviera un límite y más aún puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de odio en esa energía sin duda a yuto-kun tuvo que haberle pasado algo horrible para que tenga esa enorme cantidad de odio en su corazón." – decía himari triste por el estado del sayajin.

Con yuto su cabello se erizo completamente dándole un toque muy amenazante, yuto sin querer se había transformado en el super sayajin de la ira –" **ARE PAGAR A TODA LA RAZA DE FREZER POR ESTO, CADA UNO DE ESA ESPECIE SERA EXTERMINADA POR MI Y ESO NO ES UN PROMESA ES UNA REALIDAD." –** Rugió nuevamente yuto aumentando más y más su poder sin detenerse, comenzando a hacer que rocas enormes comenzaran a desprenderse del suelo por la enorme cantidad de poder expulsada.

Por otra parte escondida tras unos árboles lejanos estaba la demonio que quería darle fin al sayajin –"esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto ni en un millón de años poder hacerle un rasguño a ese cazador, pero aun así necesito su sangre para estar a salvo de ella, no hay de otra necesitare ayuda extra grande para esto." – dijo ageha totalmente aterrada de presenciar esa monstruosa cantidad de poder.

Con yuto este comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad, sus músculos regresaban a su tamaño normal, como también su estatura y cabello –"creo que me deje llevar más de la cuenta." – decía yuto que caía sentado frente a las lapidas que por más impresionante que pareciera estaban intactas sin ningún rasguño –"les prometo que el sacrificio de sus vidas por mí no será en vano ka-san y to-san." – dijo yuto levantándose listo para irse.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Un fuerte estruendo detrás suyo lo hizo voltear para ver a una criatura enorme y a una chica para en el hombro de la criatura –"¿se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?" – Preguntaba enojado yuto viendo a la chica en el hombro de la bestia –"no es obvio cazador estamos aquí para asesinarte y tomar tu sangre." – dijo ageha altaneramente.

Himari se apareció al lado de yuto –"yuto-kun no tiene ningún interés en asesinar demonios, así que les pido pacíficamente que se retiren." – Dijo himari seria pero con su espada en mano por si no escuchaban su advertencia –"no me importa en lo absoluto si quiere o no, venimos a asesinarlo de cualquier forma." – Dijo ageha que se sentía sumamente confiada sobre la bestia olvidando en segundos todo el poder que el sayajin expulso –"himari-chan encárgate de la chica déjame a Goliat a mí." – dijo yuto serio comenzando a volar para sorpresa de himari y consternación de ageha –"si yuto-kun pero después tenemos muchas cosas que discutir." – dijo himari para que el sayajin no olvidara el tema.

Yuto ya se encontraba a la altura tanto de la criatura como de ageha –"si los veo desde aquí no son la gran cosa." – decía yuto con su actitud normal enojando a ageha –"no te creas tanto." – Decía ageha que estaba echando rayos por todos lados –"te lo diré de buena manera, vete en paz o me ver obligado a defenderme." – Decía yuto con tranquilidad –"no digas tonterías necesito asesinarte para tomar tu sangre y protegerme de ella." – Dijo ageha que se lanzó contra yuto, el cual desapareció haciendo que ageha siguiera de largo –"demonios porque nadie entiende por las buenas, que no quiero cazar demonios." – Dijo yuto que con un fuerte golpe tumbo a criatura la cual brillo intensamente convirtiéndose en una chica de un solo ojo –"ha maldición ahora golpe a una chica." – decía yuto frustrado.

Mientras ageha había chocado contra un árbol, dejándole una marca rojo en la frente –"maldición esa maldita montaña de músculos me hiso quedar en ridículo." – Decía ageha sobándose la frente –"bueno yuto-kun dijo que no quería pelear, pero tu tuviste la culpa después de todo." – Dijo himari tras ageha que dio un brinco del susto –"maldición gata como te mueves sin que te escuche." – Decía ageha irritada –"bueno tú lo dijiste soy un gato y moverme sin hacer ruido es lo más normal del mundo." – Dijo himari que empuñaba su espada –"que paso, alguien parece que me insulto." – Dijo yuto tras ageha –"KYAAAAAAAA." – grito sonoramente ageha soltándole una fuerte bofetada al sayajin.

Yuto cayo sentado sobándose la mejilla por la bofetada de ageha –"eso dolió." – Dijo yuto con la marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha –"bueno es tu culpa por asustar a una chica." – Dijo ageha respirando hiperventilada mente –"bueno ya hablemos con tranquilidad tu dijiste que querías mi sangre para poder salvarte de ella, pero ¿Quién es ella?" – Pregunto yuto haciendo palidecer un poco a la castaña –"no pierdo nada diciéndolo, buscaba tu sangre para tener el poder suficiente para defenderme de una demonio muy poderosa que se come a los demás demonios para absorber su poder y hacerlo suyo, esa demonio es tamamo no mae." – respondió ageha haciendo que himari palideciera –"hablas de la demonio kitsune, la que es una de los dos demonios más poderosos que existen." – Decía himari notablemente asustada –"por eso quería la sangre de musculos-kun." – dijo ageha sin darse cuenta del sobrenombre.

Yuto escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre himari y ageha y pensaba en que hacer, por un lado la energía de ageha no era maligna, maliciosa si pero maligna no –"te propongo algo, yo puedo protegerte de esa demonio, pero deberás prometer no meterme en problemas." – Proponía yuto a ageha que lo quedo viendo extrañada –"vas a ayudarme después de intentar asesinarte." – Decía ageha con un pequeño rubor –"bueno no sé si tienes memoria a corto plazo, pero no hace mucho expulse una parte de mi poder y con lo que expulse, puedo eliminar a cualquier demonio que se acerque para atacar." – Dijo yuto haciendo que la memoria de ageha hiciera click –"bueno digamos que la adrenalina del momento pudo más que la razón." – Dijo ageha sonrojada –"bueno hay que regresar y hay muchas cosas que discutir y muy poco tiempo." – decía yuto comenzando a caminar –"si se hace tarde." – decía himari tomando la mano derecha del sayajin, poniendo un poco celosa a ageha –"por cierto soy yuto." – dijo el sayajin extendiendo la mano izquierda a ageha –"yo soy ageha." – dijo ageha tomando la mano del sayajin sonrojándose un poco más –" _tal vez enamorarse no es malo después de todo." –_ se decía a si misma ageha con una sonrisa adornada por un sonrojo.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo que fue muy revelador cuando mucho y les digo si yuto hablara pero no en el siguiente capítulo si no cuando la siguiente waifu se integre al harem.**

 **Espero que esperen el capítulo 7 con ansias ya que será la aparición Kuesu personaje que han pedido con muchos huevos y eso ya se esperaba.**

 **La ultima chica del harem de yuto en esta temporada será tamamo no mae y para la segunda temporada entraran la androide 18 y 21.**

 **Si esta primera temporada está ubicado en el arco de dragon ball y el último capítulo de la temporada ya lo tengo pensado y PARA LOS RUFEANES SI HABRA LEMON Y YA ELEJI CON QUIEN SERA.**

 **Bueno por ahora me despido recordándoles pacense por mi historia entre dragon ball super y date a live sé que les va a interesar hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 7: La Prometida


	7. Chapter 7

Repito db, bbz, dbs ni Omamori himari me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Ok, ok si me he tardado mucho pero necesitaba organizar bien las ideas y ya con nuevas inspiraciones vamos a comenzar y al terminar este capítulo me gustaría que se pasaran por la historia que tengo con date a live donde el protagonista es goten, historia en la cual tengo pensado muchas ideas bastante locas que les podrían gustar ahora ya con el auto spam comencemos con el capítulo que ustedes más han estado esperando.

 **Capítulo 7: La Prometida**

Un par de días después del incidente entre yuto, himari y ageha se encontraban regresando al domicilio del sayajin –"oh vamos es enserio que tenemos que regresar caminando." – Decía rinko sudando a mares –"rinko por milésima vez en el día, los auto buses no llegan hasta esta parte de la ciudad, así que la única manera de llegar y regresar es caminando." – decía yuto relajado –"además eres la segunda mejor atleta de la preparatoria esto no debería ser nada para ti rinko." – Decía himari que iba abrazada del brazo del sayajin –"esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la gata –nano-." – dijo shizuku monótonamente mientras iba en los hombros del sayajin –"creo que tu argumento no es válido si vas a caballito." – dijo ageha socarronamente mientras iba tomada de la mano del sayajin muy poco disimuladamente –" _maldición como es que yuto logra conseguir una chica cada dos días, que falta que por arte de magia aparezca una chica diciendo ser su prometida." –_ pensaba irritadamente rinko al ver que su objetivo se estaba complicando cada vez más.

 **Mientras en el Edificio más Alto y Costoso de la Ciudad**

Cierta chica peli plata con una luna en la frente se encontraba maquillándose un poco –achu- un pequeño estornudo salio de ella –"parece que alguien está hablando de mí, solo espera yu-chan pronto te encontrare y te are mío." – decía Kuesu que terminaba de retocarse para retirarse a hacer su trabajo como cazadora de demonios.

 **Dos Horas Después Residencia Amakawa**

Dos horas de una larga caminata consiguieron regresar a la residencia del sayajin –"bien chicas pueden hacer lo que quieran yo le mostrare su habitación a ageha." – Decía yuto mientras dejaba su maleta en el sofá –"si rinko, vamos al café de lizlet." – Decía himari con emoción –"claro pero esta vez en taxi por favor." – decía rinko siguiendo a la nekomata fuera de la casa.

Shizuku también salio para hacer su reporte diario a los demás demonios escondidos en el bosque, quedando solos yuto y ageha –"bien sígueme te llevare a tu habitación." – Dijo yuto subiendo al segundo piso –"de acuerdo." – dijo ageha siguiendo al sayajin.

Si yuto se hubiera fijado un poco más en la sonrisa pícara y maliciosa en ageha a medida se acercaban a la habitación de la susodicha.

 **Habitación**

Yuto le mostro una habitación lo suficientemente grande para dos personas –"bien instálate y luego si necesitas algo más házmelo saber si." – decía yuto mientras se comenzaba a ir, hasta que fue detenido por la mano de ageha en su muñeca –"de hecho hay algo que quiero en este momento." – decía ageha un poco nerviosa a pesar de tener una confianza en sí misma enorme –"eso seria." – decía el sayajin un poco intrigado por lo que quería hacer la demonio.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar ageha se le prenso del cuello besándolo de una forma que ni himari lo había hecho, el beso de ageha era tan apasionado que podía sentir hasta el sentimiento más pequeño de la chica, un par de segundos después ageha termino el beso –"tómalo como agradecimiento por preocuparte por mi sin conocerme." – decía ageha sacando a yuto de la habitación cerrando de un portazo, yuto bajo al primer piso aun alterado, mientras ageha se encontraba apoyada en la puerta super sonrojada y expulsando vapor de la cabeza.

 **Esa Misma Noche**

Yuto se encontraba en la sala esperando a que regresara shizuku la cual no regresaba y la demonio de agua salio muy temprano en la tarde y que no llegara lo preocupaba un poco –"no es que no confié en que shizuku pueda defenderse sola, pero igual me preocupa." - decía yuto saliendo de la casa.

 **Con Shizuku (Momentos Antes)**

Muchos demonios seguían a kuesu que caminaba por un callejón un tanto oscuro –"que demonios tan molestos." – decía kuesu haciendo aparecer algunos círculos mágicos destruyendo a los demonios sin muchos problemas.

Kuesu retomo su camino saliendo del callejón, mientras era seguida por una bestia de buen tamaño, la criatura salía para atacar a kuesu pero la peli plata dio un salto evadiendo a la bestia fácilmente –"es impresionante ver que esa enorme bestia, era un pequeño demonio." – Decía kuesu con un tono arrogante a shizuku –"hablas mucho para ser la más débil cazadora de demonios." – Decía shizuku burlonamente –"soy la más débil." – Decía kuesu mientras se enojaba –"puede que el cazador de demonios amakawa este fuera de mi alcance, pero contigo estoy segura que te puedo hacer pedazos." – Decía shizuku amenazadoramente mientras le crecía el cabello –"voy a mostrarte lo peligrosa que es kuesu como cazadora de demonios." – decía kuesu mientras hacía aparecer un libro en su mano izquierda.

Sin esperar nada mas kuesu le lanzo muchas bolas de fuego a shizuku las cuales esquivo con algunos saltos, topándose con kuesu en el aire que le planto una bola de fuego en el pequeño proyectándola contra una pared dejándola incrustada –"eso fue de tu talla demonio insolente." – Decía kuesu con elegancia y arrogancia –"digo que comparando tu poder, con amakawa seria comparar a una hormiga con un elefante." – decía shizuku mientras salía de la pared –"deja de infravalorarme." – Decía kuesu enojándose más –"simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad, tu poder no le llega ni a los talones a los suyos, las dos veces que sentí su poder hiso que mi cuerpo temblara de una manera aterradora, incluso solo con recordarlo mi eriza la piel." – decía shizuku con su usual tono monótono.

Kuesu por otra parte no se estaba tomando nada bien lo que decía shizuku, ella sabía de ante mano lo peligroso que se volvería yuto con el tiempo, pero lo que decía shizuku era inaudito –"después de eliminarte comprobare lo que dijiste por mí misma." – dijo kuesu formando una enorme carga de fuego, que salio disparada contra shizuku como una enorme llamarada.

Shizuku intento formar un escudo para defenderse pero el lugar en el que estaba había muy poca agua –"esto es malo –nano-." – dijo shizuku preocupada por la enorme llamarada de fuego que se le venía encima.

En ese momento yuto apareció frente a shizuku, destruyendo por completo la llamarada que creo kuesu para eliminar a shizuku.

Allí estaba yuto con una mano extendida y con esos ojos amarillos aterradoramente amenazante –"lo siento pero no puedo permitir que mates a shizuku-chan." – dijo yuto con una voz dura he imponente, kuesu por la impresión no podía articular palabra alguna –"yu-chan." – dijo kuesu por lo bajo.

Yuto tomo por el hombro a shizuku para desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro, solo dejando en el lugar a una impactada kuesu –"esos ojos no eran normales, esos ojos reflejaban un gran odio y rencor." – decía kuesu mientras se retiraba del lugar.

 **Residencia Amakawa**

Yuto y shizuku llegaron a la casa –"demonios era cuestión de tiempo para que ella apareciera." – decía yuto con nervios –"para que ¿apareciera quién?" – Pregunto himari llenando más la tensión en la sala –"bueno primero que nada chicas tomen asiento, esto será largo." – Decía yuto que comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso –"bien comienza a hablar no le des tantas vueltas al asunto." – Decía ageha –"bueno cuando tenía seis y ocho años no se decir muy bien, mis abuelos quisieron unir nuestro clan cazador de demonios amakawa, con el clan de cazadores jinguji, fue allí donde yo y la hija del líder del clan nos conocimos, su nombre era kuesu jinguji." – contaba yuto mientras ponía una mesa frente ah el para tener algo de protección contra las fieras que estaban frente a el –"a ver si resumimos eso, nos estas diciendo que esa chica es tu prometida." – Decía ageha un tanto alterada –"esa es una muy buena manera para resumirlo." – Dijo yuto –"así que esa chiquilla malcriada apareció." – decía himari mientras afilaba su espada en una amoladora que ni zeno-sama sabría de donde lo saco.

Yuto estaba sudando balas –" _demonios kuesu tenías que aparecer de esta manera, si salgo vivo de esta, si es que sobrevivo tendremos una larga conversación sobre avisar de ante mano una visita." –_ pensaba yuto mientras lloraba estilo anime.

 **Mientras Kuesu**

Kuesu había regresado a su habitación de hotel y aun tenia fresco en su memoria esos ojos amarillos con pupila negra de su amado –"los ojos de yu-chan reflejaban un odio indescriptible, algo no está bien aquí." – decía kuesu mientras se ponía unos hielos en la cabeza por pensar tanto en el asunto de su amado sayajin.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún inconveniente despachando a todos los estudiando que salieron cagando leches de la preparatoria –"vaya se nota que a algunos les duele aprender." – Decía yuto con gracia –"cierto bueno hay que irnos, se hace tarde." – decía himari tomando la mano del sayajin halando fuera de la preparatoria también.

Yuto y himari caminaban sin inconvenientes cuando un torbellino de papel los separo –"eso fue tardado, esperaba que aparecieras más tarde no tan pronto." – decía yuto tranquilo –"no te vas a defender." – Decía kuesu que estaba frente al sayajin –"bueno si en verdad hubieses querido lastimarme lo hubieras hecho desde el inicio en vez de separarme de himari-chan." – decía yuto relajado.

Himari se abrió paso a través del torbellino para atacar a kuesu pero yuto se puso en el medio –"bueno tranquilícense las dos, no podemos hablar esto como personas civilizadas que somos." – decía yuto a ambas notando los sonrojos de las chicas.

Yuto sin darse cuenta estaba tocando el pecho derecho de cada chica respectivamente –"antes de que me maten, debo decir que, no me arrepiento de nada." – dijo el sayajin que recibió un doble golpe en la cabeza dejándole un enorme chichón en la misma.

Yuto se recuperó encarando a ambas chicas –"antes de comenzar, kuesu-chan yo recordaba que eras peli negra no peli plata, estas pasando por algún tipo de fase femenina o algo." – dijo yuto haciendo sonrojar a la peli plata –"no es una larga historia, que no te gusta." – Decía un poco deprimida kuesu –"no al contrario si antes peli negra me parecías hermosa, ahora ese cabello ayuda a resaltar todas tus facciones." – Dijo yuto con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco más kuesu –"yuto-kun no estarás pensando en formar un harem cierto." – Decía himari con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha –"no, no para nada, oh bueno es algo que tendrá que pasar si quiero restablecer a mi raza." – Dijo yuto con lo último en voz baja para no ser escuchada por kuesu ni himari –"ah kuesu se me olvidaba, la próxima vez que decidas aparecer, por lo menos avisa para prepararme de ante mano." – dijo yuto haciendo que la mencionada soltara una risita nerviosa.

Kuesu y yuto siguieron charlando con tranquilidad hasta un poco entrada la noche –"bueno yu-chan nos veremos luego, si quieres visitarme me estoy hospedando en el edificio más grande de la ciudad contigua en el penthouse." – decía kuesu despidiéndose del sayajin –"seguro te visitare pronto." – dijo yuto con una sonrisa.

Kuesu antes de irse quería dejar su respectiva marca en el sayajin, usando su velocidad se abrazó del cuello de yuto, plantándole un enorme beso al sayajin bajo la atónita mirada de himari que estaba echando rayos por ese hecho –"asegúrate de visitarme y preferiblemente de noche para que nos divirtamos como niños grandes." – decía kuesu coquetamente mientras desaparecía.

Yuto volvió a ver a himari y la vio lagrimear un poco, el sayajin se apresuró a abrazar a la nekomata –"ahora que llego ella, te iras con ella cierto y me harás a un lado cierto." – decía himari viendo al suelo –"no digas eso himari-chan tanto a ti como a kuesu-chan a ambas las amo con la misma intensidad, no voy a dejar a una para estar con la otra, así que no pienses así." – Decía yuto que seguía abrazando a himari –"me lo prometes no me aras a un lado." – Pedía himari –"jamás lo hare." – dijo yuto para besar a himari y retirarse del lugar, sin percatarse que kuesu había escuchado todo y también se retiró del lugar con un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa.

 **Bueno aquí queda este capítulo corto pero bueno como introducción de kuesu a la historia y posteriormente en el harem del sayajin.**

 **Ahora se preguntaran cuando yuto mostrara un poco de su poder, bueno habrá dos ocasiones, donde are pelear a yuto, pero no are spoiler solo les diré que al enemigo final de la historia le espera una golpiza inmisericorde.**

 **Ahora el siguiente capítulo será completamente centrado en kuesu y yuto para desarrollar más la relación entre ambos, por lo cual sera mas largo para agrado y disfrute de ustedes, ya que me han dejado muy en claro que su personaje favorito de omamori himari es kuesu jinguji, pues los complacere y are el capitulo mas largo.  
**

 **Una última cosa me preguntaron cuáles son las versiones de los personajes estoy usando en la historia, si las versiones de los personajes del manga o anime, bueno pues estoy usando ambas ya que las interacciones en el manga y anime son diferentes y aquí las estoy complementando para, hacer la historia más completa y sin muchos cráteres argumentales, ya que ese error lo cometen muchos autores solo usan una versión del personaje y se estancan y se bloquean, yo uso las dos versiones, uso una versión del personajes en determinado capítulo, la himari que estoy usando es de los tres primeros caps, era la himari del manga y la himari del cap 4 a este era la himari del anime y la rinko que estoy utilizando es igual manga y anime, solo que más notablemente, cap uno y dos la rinko del anime y del cap 3 al 7 la rinko del manga.**

 **Ahora ya saben estoy usando ambas versiones dependiendo el capítulo y la kuesu que estoy utilizando es lo mismo, esta kuesu era la del anime y la del siguiente será la misma la kuesu del anime.**

 **Vuelvo a hacer auto spam nuevamente visiten mi historia de date a live sé que les puede gustar y si tienen ideas para la historia déjenla en los comentarios y si la escojo les mandare un PM para que me den todos los detalles de la idea, ahora si yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 8: La Cita de Kuesu y yuto


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball, z, super ni Omamori himari me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero decirles que el primer capítulo de la historia de infinite stratos ya está en el aire, así que los interesados de esta historia pueden pasarse a leerla.

La kuesu que voy a utilizar en este capítulo es la del manga ya que la relación que hay entre kuesu y el yuto del manga es mucho mas divertida.

 **Capítulo 8: La Cita de Yuto y kuesu**

Kuesu aparecía en su apartamento con un notable sonrojo en el rostro y una sonrisa boba –"bese a yu-chan hace mucho que quería volver a hacerlo, es la mejor noche de mi vida." – decía kuesu mientras caía en el sofá y se tapaba la cara con un cojín del mismo.

Kuesu daba vueltas en el sofá recordando ese beso que se dieron hace pocos momentos –"en estos años yu-chan se ha puesto muy guapo, esos músculos y su actitud seria y relajada me fascinan, ya lo decidí voy a invitarlo a salir mañana mismo." – dijo kuesu decidida a ganarse por completo el corazón del sayajin.

 **N/A: Para aclarar las cosas voy a conservar el cliché de los animes harem que el prota se quede con todas, bueno hasta ahorita solo he visto a basara hacer eso, pero aquí yuto se quedara con todas :3.**

 **Residencia Amakawa**

Yuto y himari llegaron a casa mucho más acaramelados de lo que salieron en la mañana –"¿sucedió algo están más melosos de lo normal?" – Pregunto ageha a los recién llegados –"bueno nos encontramos con alguien inesperado al regresar." – dijo yuto sin soltar la mano de himari –"si bueno eso no responde la pregunta –nano-." – Dijo shizuku viendo con un poco de sospecha –"a eso bueno es que yuto-kun me mostro hoy, por qué mi corazón lo escogió como mi pareja." – respondió himari abrazándose mas al brazo del sayajin.

Mientras yuto tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, junto con un sonrojo atómico por lo que dijo himari –"ustedes son pareja." – Dijo rinko con los abiertos en shock –"si bueno podría decirse que sí." – decía yuto que comenzaba a asustarse por el ambiente hostil que se formó por rinko –"¿ya se besaron?" – pregunto ageha con interés de saber ese detalle –"si muchas veces, no es por nada pero yuto-kun es bueno besando." – respondió himari roja, cosa que reconoció ageha ya que ella también beso al sayajin.

Por otra parte shizuku sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho –" _que es esto, mi pecho duele –nano-." –_ decía en voz baja shizuku que no llego a esperar jamás que yuto lograse crear sentimientos de cariño en ella.

Mientras rinko se encontraba tirada en el suelo en posición fetal, cubierta por un aura depresiva –" _fui demasiado lenta y perdí mi oportunidad." –_ decía en voz baja mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

 **N/A: Recuerden rinko si va a estar en el harem, solo que estoy dándole obstáculos, pero que al final logre su objetivo, ya que rinko en el manga fue literalmente friendzoneada por yuto.**

 **Más Tarde**

Yuto y himari se fueron a dormir juntos como siempre lo hacían no sin antes, tener la última sorpresa de la noche y es que kuesu estaba en la habitación del sayajin –"¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?" – Pregunto yuto un poco perturbado –"si te preguntas si te estalqueo, claro que te estalqueo." – respondió kuesu dejándole la cara azul del miedo a yuto –"no te ofendas pero eso es perturbador." – Dijo himari con la misma cara que kuesu –"nah es broma solo busque la energía de yu-chan y fue asi como llegue aquí." – dijo kuesu calmando al par –"bueno ¿necesitas algo ku-chan?" – Pregunto yuto con interés de saber por qué la visita de la peli plata –"bueno esto normalmente lo piden ustedes lo hombres, pero a raíz que no puedo esperar más, ¿quisieras salir a una cita conmigo?" – pidió kuesu notablemente sonrojada.

Yuto y himari se sorprendieron notablemente por la petición de kuesu –"no lo sé."- decía kuesu indeciso si ir o no con kuesu a la cita, la peli plata al ver que el plan A no funciono, se dio luz verde para usar la infalible a la vieja confiable –"por favor siiiiiii." – pidió kuesu con la técnica más poderosa de las mujeres los ojos de cachorrito, el super sayajin legendario intento resistir esa poderosa técnica, pero al final no pudo resistir tan poderosa técnica –"maldición no puedo negarte nada si pones esa cara." – Dijo yuto dándose por vencido ante la técnica ojos de cachorrito de kuesu –"yay te veré el sábado a las 11 AM, adiós yu-kun, ven a buscar en mi apartamento ese dia" – dijo kuesu para después salir por la ventana.

Himari veía a yuto sorprendida por el hecho que aceptara salir con kuesu –"antes que digas algo himari-chan te lo compensare después." – dijo yuto frenando en seco las acciones de himari –"mooo no es justo, que puedes predecir lo que estoy pensando." – Decía himari mientras hacia un puchero –"bueno por lo pronto hay que dormir hoy fue un día muy, pero muy largo." – decía yuto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Himari sonrió y se acostó al lado de yuto quedando dormidos los dos en pocos minutos.

 **Salto de Tiempo Sábado 11 AM**

Yuto llego al enorme edificio donde vivía kuesu –"rayos yu-chan sí que tiene dinero, para costearse el penthouse de este edificio." – decía yuto sorprendido de lo lujoso que era el edificio, yuto detuvo la mano de un sujeto extraño –"puedo ayudarlo en algo." – dijo yuto serio al sujeto que no se esperaba eso –"no disculpe lo confundí con alguien más." – dijo el sujeto zafándose del agarre de sayajin que casi le destroza la mano.

Así sin más yuto tomo el ascensor, mientras el sujeto se retiraba frustrado al haber sido frenado en seco por el sayajin.

 **Penthouse**

Kuesu se encontraba retocando su maquillaje –"tengo que verme hermosa para yu-kun." – decía mientras retocaba su vestimenta era un vestido de cuerpo completo de color negro con toques moradas, remarcándole la sexy y esbelta figura a la peli plata.

 **Toc toc**

La puerta sonó y kuesu dio un brinquito por el susto –"voy." – decía kuesu mientras llegaba a la puerta y le abría puerta a yuto, kuesu se sonrojo enormemente ver a yuto usar una camisa manga larga de color negra y unos jeans azules y unos zapatos negros –"te ves hermosa." – dijo yuto a kuesu que le estallo la cabeza por el vapor que salía de la misma –"también te ves hermoso, digo guapo." – decía kuesu con nervios haciendo sonreír al sayajin –"nos vamos." – Dijo yuto mientras le daba el brazo a kuesu –"claro."- dijo la peli plata cerrando la puerta con llave y tomar del brazo al sayajin sintiendo lo exageradamente duro que era –" _maldición tiene que ser ilegal tener semejante cuerpo." –_ decía kuesu en su mente al sentir el musculo brazo del sayajin.

La pareja salio del edificio –"primero hay que ir a comer algo te parece bien ku-chan." – Dijo el sayajin a la peli plata que salio de su trance –"si claro es una muy buena idea." – Dijo kuesu con una dulce sonrisa –"correcto iremos a un buen restaurante." – dijo yuto comenzando a caminar junto a kuesu.

 **Veinte Minutos de Camino**

En veinte minutos llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad –"¿estás seguro de venir a este lugar, es muy caro yu-kun?" – Pregunto kuesu al sayajin que solo sonrió –"ku-chan no eres la única que tiene dinero." – respondió yuto dirigiéndose a la entrada del restaurante donde los esperaba el recepcionista.

Yuto y kuesu llegaron a con el recepcionista –"bienvenidos tienen una reservación." – Dijo la recepcionista –"si a nombre de amakawa." – dijo yuto con una sonrisa, la recepcionista ojeo la lista y se fijó que si estaba ese nombre en la lista –"correcto si están en la lista, síganme los llevare a su mesa." – dijo la recepcionista dejando pasar a la pareja.

La recepcionista llevo a la pareja al segundo piso del restaurante que se veía incluso más costosa que se veía incluso más lujosa que el piso inferior –"yu-kun ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero para pagar algo como esto?" – Preguntaba kuesu sorprendida –"vamos ku-chan esto es solo un poco de todo lo que tú te mereces." – Respondió el sayajin sonrojando a la peli plata en el acto –"i… idiota." – susurro kuesu super sonrojada por el cumplido hecho por el sayajin.

La recepcionista abrió otra puerta mostrando el balcón del restaurante donde se encontraba una sola mesa perfectamente arreglada –"mesa para dos señor amakawa." – Dijo la recepcionista haciendo pasar a la pareja que tomaron sus asientos –"cuando estén listo para ordenar toque el toquen el botón rojo en la mesa y un mesero vendrá a tomar su orden." – dijo la recepcionista retirándose, dejando solos a la pareja.

Kuesu se apoyó en el barandal del balcón disfrutando de la vista que dejaba la altura –"aun no puedo creer, que este tú de ahora, era el yu-kun que conocí hace mucho." – decía kuesu con un tono nostálgico –"si bueno sucedieron algunos factores extremos que me hicieron ver de manera diferente a la vida." – dijo yuto colocándose al lado de kuesu tomándola de la mano.

Kuesu se sonrojo un poco, pero no hiso nada que demostrara que no le gustara el tacto del sayajin en ella, la hacía sentir tranquila, segura y muy protegida –"¿estas lista para comer algo ku-chan?" – Pregunto el sayajin –"si tengo un poco de hambre." – respondió kuesu con una sonrisa.

 **Quince Minutos Después**

Yuto y kuesu disfrutaban de un tranquilo almuerzo –"me dirás ¿cómo le hiciste para que tu cabello dejara de ser negro?" – Pregunto yuto haciendo que kuesu se atragantara un poco –"bueno esto sucedido por los hechizos mágicos que aprendía, a la larga me cabello cambio de negro a plateado." – Respondió kuesu con un leve tono serio –"bueno antes me gustaba mucho tu cabello negro, pero el plateado combina mejor con tu color de piel." – Dijo yuto mientras ingería otro trozo de carne –"con más razón para dejármelo así." – dijo kuesu con otro sonrojo.

Ambos terminaron de comer, mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas –"yu-kun aun recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste." – Dijo kuesu un tanto más seria de lo normal –"hablas de la promesa en donde tú y yo nos convertíamos en cazadores de dominios cierto." – dijo yuto más serio que kuesu ya que sabía que en algún momento la peli plata tocaría ese tema.

Kuesu vio el rotundo cambio en la personalidad del sayajin por lo cual decidió cambiar el tema –"¿Qué más tienes planeado para hoy yu-kun?" – pregunto kuesu al sayajin que le agradeció mentalmente por no tocar ese tema tan temprano –"tenía planeado que fuéramos al parque de diversiones, pero con las ropas que andamos no es muy recomendable." – decía yuto que comenzaba a pensar en un plan B –"si podemos ir y subir a la rueda de la fortuna." – Propuso kuesu super sonrojada –"es una muy buena idea ku-chan." – dijo yuto para después sonrojarse al saber a qué atracción iban a subir.

 **Treinta Minutos Después**

Yuto y kuesu llegaron al parque de diversión algo tarde ya que no esperaban que se hiciera tan tarde para el momento en que salieron del restaurante –"bueno yu-kun vamos por los boletos." – Decía kuesu mientras jalaba del brazo del sayajin –"si con calma ku-chan la rueda de la fortuna no ira a ningún lado." – decía yuto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La pareja compro los boletos y subieron a la atracción ambos con unos nervios que se los llevaba el diablo, ya que sabían exactamente que hacían las parejas cuando subían a la rueda de la fortuna.

La atracción comenzó a moverse haciendo que la pareja se le comenzaran a subir los nervios –" _calma yuto se un hombre." –_ Decía en su mente el sayajin mientras se armaba de valor –" _vamos kuesu has esperado este jodido momento desde hace doce putos años." –_ decía en su mente kuesu para perder los nervios.

Kuesu y yuto se sentaron en el mismo asiento para disfrutar de la cercanía del otro –"sabes siempre quise estar así contigo yu-kun." – Dijo kuesu que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del sayajin –"te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario." – dijo yuto abrazando a kuesu acercándola más a él.

La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo al llegar al punto más alto, para que tuvieran la oportunidad de apreciar la vista desde allí arriba –"la puesta de sol es hermosa desde aquí." – decía kuesu que se abrazaba a un más al brazo de yuto –"no hables de cosas hermosas, si estás aquí ku-chan." – dijo yuto sacándole otro sonrojo en el día a kuesu –"yu-kun ¿tú me amas?" – pregunto kuesu mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del sayajin, yuto sonrió antes de decir cualquier cosa –"mira ku-chan si te amo, pero igualmente amo del mismo modo a himari-chan, así que vivir sin alguna de ustedes dos a mi lado, sería como perder una parte de mi alma." – respondió yuto regalándole una sonrisa a kuesu que se sintió satisfecha por la respuesta del sayajin.

Kuesu a pesar de la respuesta del sayajin sonrió, ella ya sabía que no podía obligar a yuto a estar solo con ella si tenía también a himari en el corazón –"sabes no es la respuesta que esperaba yu-kun, pero estoy satisfecha con eso, mientras me tengas a mí en tu corazón yo estaré feliz." – decía kuesu mientras le daba un tirón a yuto, dándole un beso que el sayajin correspondió con gusto.

Yuto y kuesu rompieron el beso mientras aun tenia se encontraban apoyados frente con frente –"ten por seguro, que no importa cuánto o que tan lejos me lleve la vida, siempre voy a amarte ku-chan." – Dijo yuto con una sonrisa a la peli plata que le sonrió feliz –"eso espero yu-kun." – dijo kuesu con un lindo sonrojo adornado con una bella sonrisa.

 **En el Penthouse**

La pareja regreso al apartamento de kuesu –"hoy fue un día grandioso yu-kun." – decía kuesu que aún seguía apegada al brazo del sayajin –"si igualmente yo me divertí." – dijo yuto que abría la puerta para dejar entrar a kuesu.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón grande de la sala –"ku-chan creo que llego el momento de que sepan algo importante." – Dijo yuto con una seriedad sepulcral –"dijiste sepan." – Dijo kuesu confundida –"así es ya sal himari-chan sé que está allí." – dijo yuto haciendo salir a una apenada himari que se sentó en el sillón pequeño de la sala.

Ambas chicas veían el semblante serio que tenía el sayajin –"bueno chicas lo que voy a revelarles a continuación tienen el total derecho de creer o no." – decía yuto aún más serio que antes –"bueno habla no hagas esto más largo innecesariamente." – Dijo himari a yuto que intento relajarse un poco –"bueno para empezar, tienen que saber que yo no soy un humano." – Dijo yuto impactando a ambas chicas –"entonces ¿Qué eres?" – Pregunto seriamente kuesu –"soy un sayajin, una raza alienígena con la misma estructura y fisiología humana, con la diferencia de ser muchísimas veces más fuerte que los humanos." – Respondió yuto seriamente a las dos chicas que abrieron los ojos como platos –"¿Cómo puedes mostrar que lo que dices es verdad?" – Pregunto himari ahora –"himari-chan no tienes que rebuscar alguna razón, solo recuerda lo que paso cuando fuimos al pueblo, ningún humano puede expulsar la cantidad de poder que yo expulse ese día." – respondió yuto con simpleza.

Himari abrió los ojos como platos al recordar ese hecho que la hiso temblar completamente –"ahora explica porque puedo percibir una cantidad de odio insana en ti." – Pidió kuesu al sayajin –"bueno esa es la razón del cambio de objetico que tenía, aún recuerdo que te prometí que nos convertiríamos en cazadores de demonios, pero debido a cierto incidente mi objetivo cambio completamente." – Decía yuto que se levantó del sofá para colocarse frente a ambas chicas –"¿Qué incidente?" – pregunto himari ahora.

Yuto tomo un poco de aire antes de abrir la boca –"tengo dos objetivos en mi vida, mi objetivo primordial es vengar a mi raza exterminando de este mundo a cierto individuo y no descansare hasta que lo tenga a mis pies, pidiéndome misericordia como la alimaña que es." – respondió yuto mientras sus ojos cambiaban de negro a amarillo.

Ambas sintieron el odio en el sayajin a través de esos ojos amarillos tan amenazantes –"por esa razón he entrenado hasta el punto de casi morir." – dijo yuto algo que alarmo a las dos –"¿Cómo que entrenaste hasta casi morir?" – pregunto kuesu con miedo de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Yuto se quitó la camisa que traía encima, dejando ver a ambas algo que les helo la sangre, y es que en el pecho del sayajin había una cicatriz enorme que abarcaba desde el abdomen hasta el hombro derecho, en el mismo brazo derecho yuto tenía una cicatriz grande en el brazo –"todas estas cicatrices son la prueba irrefutable que entrene hasta el punto de casi morir para volverme más fuerte, ya que cuando era niño era demasiado débil para ser un sayajin." – respondió yuto a ambas chicas que no sabían si gritar o llorar por lo que estaban viendo.

En la mente de ambas chicas no podían procesar el hecho de que alguien siguiera con vida al tener semejantes heridas en el cuerpo –"siento no poder cumplir mi promesa de convertirnos en cazadores de demonios juntos ku-chan." – dijo yuto un tanto triste por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hiso a la peli plata cuando eran niños.

Kuesu no podía articular palabra alguna, no después de ver semejantes heridas en una persona –"este es el efecto que puede tener tenerle odio a alguien." – decía kuesu impactada por todo lo que estaba pasando a una velocidad monstruosa en su mente –"ninguna persona debería llevar consigo todo ese odio." – decía himari igual o más impactada que kuesu.

Yuto al mostrar las marcas permanentes de sus entrenamientos con wiss sonrió –"si todo lo que ustedes están pensando, también lo pensé yo, pero ahora no solo tengo el poder para eliminar al bastardo que extinguió a mi raza, sino que también tengo el poder necesario para mantener a salvo a las personas importantes para mí." – dijo yuto sacando un poco de su impacto a ambas chicas.

Ambas se lanzaron sobre el sayajin dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo sorprendió mucho –"quizás nunca podamos entender todo el odio que llevas en el corazón, pero si puedes estar seguro que estaremos siempre para apoyarte." – Dijo himari de un forma tan serena que yuto jamás había escuchado antes -"lo que dijo la gata, no importa lo que decidas en tu vida, nosotras estaremos allí para apoyarte siempre no importa que tan alocado sea que lo quieras lograr." – dijo kuesu de un modo tan cálido que casi hacia llorar al sayajin –"entonces creo que es justo que sepan cual es mi segundo objetivo." – dijo yuto con mucho miedo.

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver un momento y luego regresar la mirada al sayajin –"bueno habla entonces." – Dijo himari –"mi segundo objetivo es reestablecer a mi raza y yo al ser uno de los últimos o ultimo sayajin que quede con vida, deberé tener más de una esposa." – dijo yuto con miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a continuación.

Kuesu y himari se quedaron viendo por unos minutos llenando más de miedo al sayajin –"está bien, no se puede hacer nada entonces." – Dijo himari resignándose a compartir a su novio con otras mujeres –"pero que quede claro, nosotras veremos si la mujer vale la pena para estar contigo, entendido." – Dijo kuesu con un tono de mando desconocido para el sayajin –"está bien, créanme no tendrán que buscar muy lejos a las candidatas." – decía yuto que respiraba con tranquilidad ahora que revelo sus orígenes a kuesu y himari.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo ocho y como dije la mayor parte del capítulo se centraría en** **yuto y kuesu y así fue la mayor parte del cap fue centrado en ellos dos.**

 **Ahora les pregunto quieren un capitulo 8.5 donde este el lemon de la cita entre los dos, está en elección de ustedes, que el lemon sea solo entre kuesu y yuto o si prefieren que el lemon sea entre kuesu, himari y yuto, así hago en solo lemon, lo que normalmente aria en tres capítulos la elección es suyo.**

 **Les recuerdo el fanfic de infinite stratos ya está publicada y si les gusto esta les va a gustar el nuevo fanfic, ya que voy a crear al ichika mas rudo, badass y rompe ovarios que nunca nadie se a atrevido a hacer.**

 **No pondré nombre para el próximo capítulo ya que espero su respuesta a lo que mencione antes, ahora sin más que decir yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso Importante**

No se preocupen que no es un aviso de retiro ni mucho menos, si no más bien estoy comunicándoles que estoy planeando expandirme un poco más, saben que me encante escribir algo y publicarlo en fanfiction.

Bueno ese es el punto como sabrán en mi perfil tengo algunas continuaciones de mis historias principales, bueno esas historias de continuación, las voy a publicar en wattpad, ya que en ese plataforma se me facilita más enriquecer las historias, no se preocupen seguiré actualizando en fanfiction pero solo mis historias principales, las continuaciones serán en wattpad, espero verlos allá dándome el mismo apoyo que me dan aquí en fanfiction, mi nikname es el mismo que tengo en fanfiction, GohanSayajin9 con la excepción que la foto que tengo es la de goku con el ultra instinto imperfecto.

La primera historia que publicare en wattpad sera la continuación de Sekirei Z Remak, donde los protas serán goten y kusano y llevara por nombre Goten el Octavo Pecado.

Habra harem si y es el siguiente, Kusano, Elizabeth, Diane, Merlin, Jericó, Gilla (no sé si se escribe asi, corríjanme en los comentarios si estoy mal) y Melascula, ese es el harem definitivo de goten para no complicarme tanto.

No se preocupen que si las cosas salen bien, en wattpad posiblemente mañana publique el primer capítulo del fanfic aquí presentado y el sábado o domingo tengan el capítulo 20 de Dragon Fairy z que han estado esperando mucho.

Ahora me despido y espero verlos en wattpad por las continuaciones futuras de mis historias principales.


End file.
